Once Upon A Time
by Pandora97
Summary: Seth thought that going to summer school was going to be torture enough! But throw in a difficult imprint&you've got his worst nightmare. Follow Seth and his imprint Ashley as they learn that imprinting is not simple&there is more to it than Sam's theory! PERMANENT HIATUS!
1. And The Stars Alined

Chapter 1: And The Stars Aligned

(Seth's p.o.v)

_ONCE UPON A TIME_ _…There was_ _teenage werewolf named Seth Clearwater_. _He fought, and_ _killed vampires. (Or bad ones anyway, his best friends Edward and Bella Cullen were vampires. See the Cullen's_ _are what you would call "vegetarian" vampires.) And if you didn't count that he could explode into a raging ball of fur he was pretty much, give or take, your typical nineteen year old. So why should a terrible fate such as going back to high school, and looking twenty_ _five befall him? Because Her Excellency Sue said so…_

Yep, that's me. Seth freakin' Clearwater. Sorry just in a bad mood.

Let's start over. Hi, I'm Seth Clearwater. And I'm going back to high school.

No, no, no. Let me rephrase that; summer school. La de freaking da! Since the Renesmee "War" I hadn't gone back to high school. That was four or five years ago. Yeah, waaay behind.

So, see I have an honest to God reason. Here, let me give you a clearer view:

My Flashback:

I was sitting on the couch drinking a beer, and watching baseball.

Then my mom, Sue, comes stomping in the living room ", Seth Markus Clearwater get your lazy ass off the couch, and give me that beer!"

Then, she took my damn beer!

"Hey, give that back!" I yelled turning off the game. Then she gave me

"Hey, give that back!" I yelled turning off the game. Then she gave me the "mommy look". The look that Emily, Rachel, and Kim gave their children. That look that said "oh hell no".

"Do you realize that Fork's Police Chief Charlie Swan is my fiancé, and you're two years underage?" she asked pouring out the bottle of beer I **just** opened.

"Okay,

'Forks Police Chief Charlie Swan' is **entirely** too long of a title.

And

My awesome wolfish powers burn off the effects of alcohol!" I yelled.

Sue turned to me and gave me the "oh hell no" look.

Then her expression softened. I believe my exact thoughts were _"oh shit!"_

"Sethy?" asked Sue in a sugar coated tone I immediately distrusted. See, the last time she used that voice, last summer, I had to build her a "serenity garden". I got just the opposite of serenity.

"Yeah?" I asked wearily as she sat down beside me.

"Don't you want to do something with your life?"

_Gee, mom I only own half of Black and Clearwater oh, I'm also a werewolf. Yeah, my life is soooo empty! _I thought.

I looked at her weird ", Why?" I had this nagging suspicion this wasn't gonna end well.

She beamed ", You're enrolled in Fork's summer school!"

"What in the-"

Sue cut me off ",You had better finish that with world!"

",Hell! H-E-L-L!" And that is **NOT** what I wanted to say! Try a certain word that starts with F.

"It's either go to summer school or live with I don't know, Jacob!" yelled Sue.

"What about the shop Jake and I own? What about patrol? I mean did it just, maybe, I don't know slip your mind that I was a werewolf ?" I screamed jumping of the couch.( I would be sitting in my video game recliner but I caught Charlie and Sue making out in it, and they're in like their forties or fifties so yeah….gross)

"Where are you going?"

"Phase, and run to…I don't know…Vancouver!"

**And here we are a month later in my own personal hell **( I wish I were being sarcastic.)

I felt this tug toward remedial Biology, and followed it.

(I had no idea what I was getting into.)

As I walked into the classroom my eyes caught some vibrant green ones. I felt something in side me pull towards her. I was drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

And holy shit! I imprinted! Play it cool Seth, be cool.

I walked over to the girl who had by now turned back around, and tapped her casually on the shoulder ", Uh

anyone sitting here?" I motioned to a seat beside her.

She turned to look at me, and tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear", Oh, uh no" then blushed.

I sat down beside her, and looked her over.

She had her long blond hair in a sloppy bun, and okay…..Strange. She was wearing pajamas….with aliens on them.

"Hum, hum?" the girl cleared her throat. She had her hand out. (Wow must I look like an ass.)

"I said I'm Ashley, Ashley Coldwhell" (read Cald-Well)

She smelled like cigarettes, chocolate covered pretzels, coconuts, and a thick sweet smell; roses? And surprisingly it all smelled good together.

I shook her hand ",Seth, Seth Clearwater", and looked into her green eyes again. Her breath caught. I didn't know if it was from the electric like shock I felt (did she feel it too?) or my werewolf temperature.

Our eyes locked once again, and this time she wasn't so pleasant. She looked at me coldly, and hissed ",Do you have a staring problem?" I shook my head "no".

Then, she turned away. Ouch! what the hell? My imprint doesn't like me? I'm no expert on imprinting, but I'm pretty sure that's not how it's supposed to go. It was like my stars aligned. And then… it was like, like a meteor shower rained down on my oh so perfect celestial pattern.

I had to get out of here! I had to talk to Jacob or Quil.

Nah, I better go with Jacob, Nessie's older. "Uh, sir?" I asked the teacher ",May I go to the restroom?"

The teacher waved me off, and I didn't even pretend to go in the direction of the bathroom.

**Five minutes later…**

I whinnied , and scratched on Jake's window.

He opened the window ",Go away Seth! You didn't imprint!"

_Oh, but I did!_ I thought.

Jacob continued ", Your list of," he made quotation marks in the air ", imprints are Emily's newborn daughter, who may I add is your third cousin. A woman at the pharmacy, and a blond "bombshell" on First Beach. So, Nessie is over and I would like to go now-"

I whined again. _Clothes dumb ass!_

"Fine! I'll get you some damn clothes!" huffed Jacob. Inside I heard Renesmee ask "Who is it?" I heard a drawer shut and say ", Seth. Who else?" Nessie giggled.

About five seconds later some sweats came flying out of the window. I jumped into the air, and grabbed them in my mouth.

I shimmied them on in a few seconds, and then yelled in the window ", Could you get Ness to leave? I'd rather her not hear this!"

I heard him grumble something about ", Seth Clearwater sure does know how to ruin a day!" but all the same as I crawled through the window Nessie crawled out. (Why didn't we just use a door? You ask. That would be just too dang simple!)

As soon as I was inside I turned ,and shut the window ",Dude! Really! I imprinted!"

Jacob looked at me skeptically as though at any moment I'd yell ",April fool's!" and everything would go back to normal.

Then, he shrugged ",Only one way to find out" with that he phased, and I followed suit.

_OH. . Dude you did freakin' imprint. Congratulations! _"said" Jacob in surprise.

_No shit Sherlock! That's what I've been trying to tell you! Now what am I supposed to do?_ I "asked".

_Hot damn_ thought an anonymous voice _Who's the blonde babe with the rockin' bod? _

I noticed the voice as Daniel.

_When the hell did you get here? And that's my imprint you douche! I think I have the right to duel you to the death like right about now!_ I growled.

_Chill!_ _I'm here obviously because of patrol! I'm sorry I'll go! _said/thought Daniel.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa!_ thought Jacob_ you have patrol, Daniel. I'd get to it! And Seth, no body's dueling anyone to the death today!_

_Damn!_ Thought Daniel _Well, guess it was worth a shot!_

As you see this little talk was getting us no where so Jacob and I phased back to human.

As soon as I was dressed I threw myself on Jacob's bed.

He put a hand on my shoulder ", Seth. It could be worse. Like when some one *cough, cough Paul, Sam, and Jared* "accidentally" let a picture of their imprint naked slip, and we all have to deal with it. You can be miserable after that happens to you!"

I looked at him ", Why would I ever see her naked? She hates me! My imprint-"

"Who imprinted?" asked a feminine voice. I caught a lilies and rain scent. Oh crap! Leah!

I turned to my sister. Hey, she'd have to find out some time. "U-uh m-m-me," I stammered.

"Oh, that's…..nice" she said clearing away some of Jacob's crap, and taking a seat cross-legged beside me ", Seven down. Ten to go." 17 in all. There were 18 of us.

"You could imprint," I told her.

"Oh, please Seth! I don't phase! And when I do you know I can't get my period! The purpose of an imprint is to pass on the wolf gene. To create more little wolf babies" she said babies like she wanted one so bad it hurt me from across the room "I can't do that Seth!"

"What's up Leah?" asked Jacob, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, uh nothing!" Leah said ", I'm, well kind of, the Beta. I can hang out at the Alpha's, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Um, sure" said Jacob then turned to me ", So back to Seth's problem" he looked at me.

Leah, to my surprise, stayed put on the bed beside me.

"Well, I was- and she was- and….I almost broke a public decency law! And all she knows about me is my name is Seth Clearwater!" I yelled.

My sister burst into hysterical giggles. I should have told her she couldn't talk. I mean when I was eleven she and Sam almost did _it_, if catch my drift, on the couch while I was sitting there in the recliner a few feet away.

But, I wasn't bringing up Sam. I wasn't that cruel.

So instead I settled for a very fourth grader-ish "Oh shut up!"

"Public decency laws," sighed Leah ", almost broke a few of them with….." she trailed off, and her eyes went to a far away place .Something similar to that look when Alice was getting a vision.

"Okay, well I'm gonna…..go," said Leah, and then just like that, she left.

After Leah was a good distance away Jacob looked at me ", what the hell…?"

"That time of the month?" I suggest. Witch was something I really didn't want to think about.

Jacob shook his head ", Nope. She'd smell different. Ness and Rach always do."

I nodded ", Yeah, true" "Well," continued Jacob ", don't smell it, but I'll tell you what I do smell. Embry."

"What?" I said ", Embry?"

Jacob shook his head ", Never mind. Go back to school" "Fine!" I agreed.

But instead of "running" to school I took my sweet time, and I walked to school.

When I got back everyone was already leaving. (But that was good. I had to get my truck, a beautiful red Dodge Ram SRT 10.)

That's when it happened. I saw, from my place at the edge of the trees, Ashley, pressed up against the home ec. building playing tonsil hockey with some …..some moron.

She pushed up against his chest in a feeble attempt to…..escape?

I was so mad I couldn't see straight. I shook violently,phasing, and let out a howl.

That broke them apart, just enough to buy her some time to escape.

She had seen me in wolf form. I knew that by the wild look in her eyes. Now, the problem was; had she seen me actually phase? I hope not. I'd need to explain. And I couldn't very well do that sitting in the woods as Wolf-Seth

with no clothes once oh ever.

She could see me, her and who ever the hell this guy was could see me.

So I did the natural thing. I** ran**.

**I** **flew out of there like a bat out of hell. I ran like I was freaking Leah Clearwater!** (The fastest of all the wolves that I could think of.)


	2. What If ?

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Oh yeah, I've also decided that the unofficial sound track to this story is _Meet Me on the Equinox _by _Death Cab for Cutie_, _Friends _by _Band of Skulls _and _Vanilla Twilight_ ( which will make sense later) by _Owl City._

Chapter 2: What If ?

( Following chapter is the same as the last one, but in Ashley's p.o.v)

ONCE UPON A TIME… there was a lovely maiden named Ashley Coldwhell. She lived in a loving but a little run down house on the outskirts of Forks. Her life was okay, but at times like when she saw the way Corvin and Dakotah or Benji and Reggie looked at each other, she felt something was missing. Well, all that changes when her knight in shinning armor Sir Seth comes along…..

_Everything, everything Ends-_

_Meet Me On The Equinox, Death Cab For Cutie _

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

I debated with myself if I should roll over to the side table, and shut off that damn alarm clock or just lay here and ignore it.

I was going to go with plan B, but I remembered that I had "wake up duty". I had to wake up 12 people in the least, possibly hung over people. Yippee!

So I sat up, stretched, and, and turned off the alarm clock. After rubbing the sleep from my eyes I realized that I had stayed up writing last night, and hadn't put away my note book, or shut down my lap top.

After doing that I woke up my "room mate" , Zoë. (Usually we sleep in two rooms separated by a bathroom. But last night she had crashed on my couch.)

It was hilarious! Her hair was a rats nest, and her high from last night was wearing off.

"You look like shit!" I laughed.

"Go to hell!"

"You first!"

Yep, that was my best friend the drug dealer.

I tiptoed out off the room to let her wake up.

Next I knocked on Benji and Reggie's door yelling ",Come on ya'll!" I knocked on the door again, "You've had enough time to lose it seven or eight times!"

Benji came to the door bare chested, damn he was hot! (Too bad he was gay.) "Do you mind not spreading mine and Reggie's personal business?" he hissed.

I laughed, "Everybody knows!"

He gawked at me, and I swear his eye balls almost fell out of his head. "Wha- h-how?" he whispered, mortified.

"Well 1) The walls are **very** thin and 2) things, gossip or truth, around here spread like wildfire"

Benji looked at me for an other moment then slammed the door.

I woke up Angelyna and Nigel screaming ", Wake up you lushes!"

I heard a groan on the other side of the door and Angelyna moaned " We aren't lushes!"

"Sure, whatever" I murmured. (They aren't lushes. Just they drink sometimes. But they're really cool people. I can't talk. The reason they drink is because of the fake Ids I made them.)

I was making my way down the stairs when I heard fighting, so I wheeled back to check it out.

The first thing I saw was Sassy smoking a joint. Then, I saw Dakotah and Corvin.

Dakotah had her hands over her just visible "baby bump" yelling at Sassy. "Get that shit out of the house! I'm pregnant for God's sake!" yelled Dakotah. Meanwhile her husband(they're the only married couple in the house),Corvin was nodding vigorously agreeing to everything his wife said.

I walked up behind Sassy, and without warning I took the marijuana from her.

I stomped down the hall to the bathroom joint in hand all the while Sassy yelling "Give it back!"

I flushed it, then turned to Sassy. " What the **hell **is wrong with you?" I hissed ", do you want this kid to be a crack head at birth?"

"Well, no" said my best friend ashamed.

"What did I tell you about bringing merchandise into the house?"

" Not to unless necessary"

"Promise you won't smoke marijuana in front of Dakotah" I sighed.

"B-" whined Sassy.

"Sassy," I warned ",I don't smoke in front of Dakotah, neither do you. Promise."( Not that I smoke marijuana, usually. Just regular cigarettes.)

"Fine," huffed Sassy, "Scout's freaking honor!" With a mock salute she stormed away.

As I poured myself a bowl of "Fruity O's" someone tapped on my shoulder.

"Ashley?" asked Nigel in his British accent.

"What is it?" I whined, turning to look at him. I just wanted to eat my dang cereal!

"A- about Constance coming to live here," he stuttered.

"Do you have a _problem _with Constance moving in?"

"N-no it's just…."

"What the hell is it ? You are really ,really getting on my good nerves!"

Then I heard Corvin yell ", As apposed to your bad nerves?"

I turned to the living room to shot him a death glare.

"Never mind. Guess she hasn't had her morning coffee huh guys?"

"Yeah, that's it jackass!" I yelled back.

Silence. 1 point Ashley; 0 Corvin!

I turned back to Nigel ."So, why are you opposed to my sweet little innocent twelve year old half sister Constance coming here from Alabama?"

I asked batting my eye lashes. If he was having second thoughts there were two ways to fix it.

Either I can guilt him in to it or I can scare him shitless.

"I'm not ready for it," he mumbled.

"Um, again what the hell are you talking about?" I hissed sitting down the jug of milk.

"I'm not ready for….for the puberty! I'm not ready for the yelling and cramps, the mood swings, the bitchiness!" he yelled in frustration.

I couldn't help my self, I busted out laughing. And I don't mean giggles, I mean big, grab your stomach, gut wrenching laughs.

"It's not funny!" he whined.

"Yeah, it actually was!" I laughed trying not to pee on myself ",but if we're discussing what I think we are then she'll be just like me at "that time of the month!""

"Oh, sweet Jesus!" sighed Nigel.

"What?"

"Have you met yourself?" he asked me rubbing his brow ",you walk around the house screaming and ranting and acting like a total bitch. Then you raid the house for chocolate, and if you can't find any you blame us guys! And don't get me started on the mood swings!"

"Okay, fine I stand defeated!" I said agitated ",now can I go eat?"

He frowned and crossed his arms, but didn't say anything, so I took that as a signal to go sit at the table.

Mine and Nigel's conversation probably would have continued, but as we sat down I became attuned to what Dakotah and Benji were talking about.

Dakotah cleared her throat ",So" she let her eyes travle over Reggie and Bengi, "You two have fun last night?" She then gave a suggestive wink.

Poor Reggie didn't have any idea she was going to say anything about last night and he choked on his strawberry pop tart.

But Benji on the other hand glared up at her, "Why won't anyone drop it? You guys have sex all the time! When did you become my mother?"

Zoë came around the corner dressed, and now marijuana free ",She was just asking baby brother," she hugged her identical twin's shoulders ", nobody cares that you're gay"

Then she glared at all of us, even though none of had a problem with it, for good measure.

"You were born five minutes before me. I'm not your baby brother," grumbled Benji.

After that very awkward conversation everyone shut up, and ate their breakfast.

About ten minutes later Reggie said something about work, kissed Benji on the cheek, and left.

Reg going to work made me wonder about what time it was. I glanced at the clock/timer over the stove casually.

"Shit! I'm late for summer school! I hissed jumping up, and running up the stairs.

I quickly rummaged through the drawer where we kept most bathroom necessities, putting my hair up in a quick and sloppy bun, and pushing my feather bangs to the side.

I grabbed my book bag, and ran down the hall and back down the stairs.

I was heading out of the front door when Benji stopped me ", You're in your jammies!"

I looked at myself in the mirror on the wall in the dinning room. Yep, I was still in my damn pajamas!

"Shit!" I yelled stomping ", god damn mother-"

"The baby will hear you!" screeched Dakotah. Now usually I would have disagreed, but I was late for school.

I slammed the door, and ran to my banged up silver Corvette Stingray Concept I got in lighting a cigarette.

Turns out I wasn't that late for school, then again I might have something to do with the fact that I didn't go less than 75 mph…

Well, I was the eighth one in Biology class.

About five minutes later I started to feel a tugging in my gut. I thought I was going to be sick.

I turned around to see where the door was. Then, I met a pair of ice chip blue eyes.

Somehow I felt drawn to this stranger. I stopped breathing, my stomach lulling a little as our eyes met for a half a second, then turned back around.

Even though my mama had been dead for thirteen years I remembered her telling me it was rude to stare.

About a minute later, give or take, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to face the boy with blue eyes once more.

He smiled this beautiful white toothed smile ", Uh anyone sitting here?" He motioned to the seat beside me at the lab table.

I tucked a lock of my blonde hair that had fallen out of my bun behind my ear "Oh, uh no" I bushed. What was up with me?

I hurried to clear my things away so he'd have room for his books. My heart beat a little faster as he sat beside me. Why was it so exciting that he was sitting beside me?

As he sat down he let his eyes travel over me . I started to feel a little self conscious about my pajamas.

Wait was he checking me out? Yes, he was! But not like hungrily in a way that said 'hey I want you in bed with me'.

He looked at me like I was a rare piece of art. But not like he was a collector, more like an appreciative fan.

And most weird of all it felt almost…..right. Like he …should be? One question went through my head; _What the hell?_

I held out my hand ", Hi I'm Ashley Coldwhell" (again read Cald- Well)

No response. Great. I must look stupid. Was he deaf or something?

I decided to try again so I cleared my throat to get his attention.

He snapped back to reality blinking and looking around. I kept my hand out ", I said I'm Ashley, Ashley Coldwhell"

He finally took my hand ",Seth, Seth Clearwater" As he shook my hand my breath caught. An electric like shock went through my body, and he was so hot! Not like looks, (well that too) but like temperature. He had to be at least a 110 degrees. Was that even freaking possible? Well, apparently.

As he let my hand go he flashed another quick smile. I'd never been so turned on to anyone in my life!

But a very small fraction of my brain, the sane part that wasn't already making up fantasies that involved Seth and I, screamed _Remember Constance! Remember everything ends! _

Yeah, wouldn't I know that. Everything sure does end . I spent ten years of my life learning that one.

At four my mom died. All I can remember of her is she had the same golden hair as me and the faint outline of her smile. And her last name Coldwhell, which is why I go by that and not Brookes.

Then, at eight my aunt dies. My dad became an abusive alcoholic. I ran away from my home in Alabama when I was fifteen with my little eleven year old brother, Kyle.

So yeah , you could say I had a pretty screwed up life. Then, not but just a year ago I found out that I had a half sister; Constance Opal Hayes.

Apparently a year after mom died he went and knocked up some woman named Christine Hayes.

Now the old bastard has liver cancer and I have a twelve year old on my hands because I can legally adopt her once I turn eighteen in October which also happens to be her birthday too.

My home now, the Burrow, (after the Weasley home in Harry Potter) was my first real home.

So yeah, I have more than one individual should ever have on their plate.

Thinking this the next time I met Seth's eyes I hissed "Do you have a staring problem?"

He flinched as if I had caused him some physical harm then shook his head "no".

"Uh, Sir?" he asked the teacher, Mr. Barnes if you read the board ",May I go to the restroom?"

Mr. Barnes nodded and waved him off. Seth hefted his book bag onto one shoulder and walked out the door. I noticed that he went the wrong direction, but didn't say anything.

I immediately calmed down once he left, but also I felt strangely… empty without him. It felt like I was missing part of me, a part I didn't think I was missing until today.

Do you believe in love at first sight? I didn't. Not until the day I met Seth. Somewhere deep, deep down I knew my life was never going to be the same after today.

My eye caught something white, a class schedule. It had fallen out of Seth's book bag.

Now, I'm not a stalker, but I was curious what classes he had. I mean I'd give it back.

_Block 1:Remideal Biology_

_Block 2:Calculas _

_Block 3:Government_

_Block 4:Language_

He had all the same classes as me. Maybe I would get a chance to talk to him again.

Wait did I _want_ to talk to him? I pondered that thought all day.

I also found myself with one answer; hell yes. If I hadn't scared him away I'd give what ever was going on a chance.

I looked for Seth all day, but he skipped school. He was gone but his car was still in the parking lot.(I repeat I'm not a stalker. I knew it was his because it was the only unoccupied car in the small parking lot.)

I was walking behind the home ec. portable to get to my Stingray when it happened. I felt a rough yank on my shoulder and spun around to face my attacker, and was pinned up against the building.

I stared into the face of Justin Spencer. I spit into his face and hissed ", Get the fuck away from me!"

He laughed ",Ashley, baby come on give me a kiss"

"I not your baby or anything! Get away from me!"

But he didn't listen. He leaned in and kissed me roughly forcing his tongue into my mouth. I'd never felt so helpless and the tears started falling as I mumbled into his mouth ",let me go please!"

He showed me he had no intention of doing such, and kissed me harder saying ",You virgins are so cute!"

Wait how the hell does he know I'm a virgin? Only Zoë , "Cookie" , and I know that.

What was he gonna do? Rape me? And what would I do if he did? I couldn't do anything about it.

We couldn't call the cops for three reasons.

One we had two drug dealers (Kee-kee and Zoë) in the house with God only knows how much illegal narcotics to their names.

Two I make fake Ids.

Three we have three too many people in the house according to housing laws because you can only have two people to each room plus one in a house. We had five bedrooms.

Suddenly I heard a loud tearing and a howl. We broke apart, and I knew I was going to escape.

But something stopped me from hauling ass; a wolf. And I don't mean one of the wolves you see in the zoo. I talking big fricking horse sized wolf. It was beautiful, clad in sandy colored fur.

It wasn't the wolf itself that stopped me. It was staring into my eyes in an almost human like way.

I stared back, mesmerized, into the eyes. The blue eyes of Seth Clearwater.

No, it couldn't be. Could it?

I didn't wait to find out. I slapped(and kneed) Justin for good measure then ran just as the wolf took off in the opposite direction.

I got into the Corvette and lit another cigarette then sped home.

I was at my house, a huge sky blue mansion like home not quite in Forks not quite in Port Angeles, in fifteen minutes.

I got out of my car crawling out of the passenger side. (Why? Let's just say it involved Zoë and marijuana. Which incidentally was the same way I got my wolf tattoo.)

I ran up the driveway, sidewalk, and porch steps. Once I got to the door all I could muster was one feeble knock, I was so shocked.

Then heart racing hard breathing and tear stained my leg couldn't hold me up any longer.

I felt strong arms around me, and knew it was Benji.

"What is it honey?" he asked as he gently sat me down on one of our three overstuffed couches.

"J-Justin h-he k-k-kissed me!" I wailed ", and h-he probably would h-h-have r-raped me if it wasn't for this h-huge w-w-wolf!"

I heard whispering, probably my best , and only, fiends in the world friends questioning my sanity.

I wanted to explain, I really did. I mean I didn't want them to think I was a raving lunatic but I was crying too hard.

I cried myself to sleep .

When I woke up I was in my bed. "Ashley?" whispered a voice. It took me a moment, but I realized it was Zoë.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Um," she turned to look at the clock ",7:30"

"Dinner ready?" I asked her.

"Oh, um yeah Benji and Reggie cooked" she smiled then dug in her pocket ",But to calm you down you want one?"

She was holding out a joint. I looked at it for a while then against my better judgment I took it.

(Even though the last time I got high I woke up with one shoe and a wolf tattoo, not to mention with the door of my car smashed to were I had to crawl in through the passenger side.)

I dug around in the drawer of my bed side table for my pink and black checkered lighter, and lit the joint smoking it.

After that we went down stairs to dinner. I walked down both flights of stairs following the smell of chicken Alfredo.

All my friends became quiet when I walked down the long table to sit at the end of the table.

I passed my little baby golden retriever, Omega, stuffing his face with chicken Alfredo.

I looked straight at Reggie, who I knew couldn't resist giving "Omie" anything she wanted.

He shrugged sheepishly ",What?"

"You know what," I scolded.

"Okay I'm tired of this shit!" Benji screamed throwing down his fork ", What did he do to you?"

"Benji, nothing-"

"Nothing? You come home crying for no reason?" he yelled

"Fine," I said calmly sitting down. I told the story to everyone, well minus the feelings about Seth.

When I was finished everyone was staring at me like I was me crazy except Dakotah.

"Werewolf," she breathed.

"What ?" everyone asked looking at her.

"Well," she began shyly ",the old Quileute legends that my grandma used to tell me. I mean I never actually took them seriously…."

"So you think Seth might be a werewolf?" I asked slowly ",Like howl at the moon, kill with a silver bullet werewolf?" I asked skeptically.

"No, not like that," she explained ",They phase when they get mad, and they fight vampires"

"Vampires?" I asked laughing "well, I'm going up to bed"

That night as I tried to sleep images of that wolf kept coming back to me. The Quileute legends.

There had always been a part of my brain that got carried away with things. That asked what if?

Like with Greek Mythology.(That's where Omega got her name)

That's why I was a writer. I had a great imagination. Dakotah on the other hand had always been level headed and serious. She wouldn't suggest something like that if she weren't serious.

What if Seth Clearwater was indeed a werewolf? What if, what if, what if?


	3. All About Ashley

Disclaimer: Don't own zip. _Sadly …_

A/n: This is the re-write of it, because this story sucks.

Chapter 3: All About Ashley

(Seth's p.o.v)

**one week later…**

_Ashley, Ashley, Ashley _that's all I could think about as I got myself primped and pretty for my mom and Charlie's wedding.

I heard Nessie and Jake talking in the next room, but didn't feel like eavesdropping at the moment.

_Ashley, Ashley, Ashley_ I thought as I walked down the hall that led to all of the different rooms in the church.

I had established, in my mind, a record of all the things I learned about Ashley.

_Fact 1: She could write with both hands._ I found that out a few days ago when we were in Language. Her right hand got tired, so she switched to the left.

I tried that one. But apparently when it came to writing with my right hand, I failed miserably.

_Fact 2: She loved Greek Mythology. _I noticed several books on Greek Mythology all from the real stuff to a much used copy of _Percy and the Olympians; The Lightning Thief ._

_Fact 3: She came from Alabama._ I knew that because the bumper sticker on her car (_Fact 4: She had a 2009 Corvette Stingray Concept _) that said _Alabama Heart of Dixie_.

"Sue?" I asked knocking on the door.

"Come in," said a choked voice.

I came in putting a smile on my face. But the smile disappeared when I saw Sue was crying.

"Mama?" I asked her.

She turned to look at me, her face covered in tears, and held out her arms for a hug. I hugged her, careful not to mess up anything. I really,_ really _didn't feel like facing the wrath of Alice Cullen.

"Seth?" asked my mom ",Just promise me that you and Leah aren't too mad about the wedding"

"No, mom, no." I told her, "I don't think that Leah is completely thrilled to have Bella Cullen as a step sister, but that means I'm Edward's brother in law!"

Sue smiled, "Thank you for that Seth. Now come on the music is starting."

I offered her my arm, and she took it walking out into the hallway with me.

We watched as all of the bride's maids and groom's men walked down the isle.

First the matron of honor, my sister Leah, walked down the isle in a flowing chocolate brown dress holding a bouquet of chrysanthemums and daffodils.

She had stopped phasing so her raven black hair had grown from chin length back out to the original elbow length.

Next came Bella on the arm of Edward of coarse. The silky Hershey bar brown material clung to her curves and cascaded down to her ankles. She too held a bouquet of chrysanthemums and daffodils.

Now I admit, if I hadn't imprinted and she wasn't about to officially become my step sister I would say she looked pretty damn hot.

Last came Jacob, Nessie on his arm, in place of Billy for he could not easily maneuver his wheel chair down the isle.

Nessie had her copper curls in an elaborate half ponytail, and the part that hung loose went to the small of her back. She ,as all the others, wore a sleek brown dress that went down to here calves and had spaghetti straps. There was a tiny little bow at the base of the right strap.

Jacob's arm was tightly looped through her left one. In the right she held the standard bouquet of yellow and orange flowers.

Ah, yes that reminds me, _Fact 5: Ashley's favorite flower's were pansies and snap dragons._

Sue nudged me, and I realized it must be our turn to walk down the isle. The music changed and I walked slowly with Sue on my arm.

Wagner's wedding march hummed in the back ground. _Fact 6: Ashley prefers alternative rock over all other music._(She has _Muse_ written on one of her binders and the first song on her favorites play list on her I Pod was _Super Massive Black Hole. _It pays to have wolf eyes and be able to see across a parking lot)

Half way down the isle….

_Fact 7: She had a wolf tattoo._ (There's a story behind this one)

**Flashback; I Have A Soft Spot For Wolves:**

**Ashley leaned over to get her notebook** (_Fact 8: Ashley was a writer, a kick ass one too.)_** and her shirt rode up.**

**There on the small of her back was a wolf tattoo. It was in mid leap and howling into the air, probably at the moon. Pft! Howl at the moon, I hate it when people think that werewolves howl at the moon.**

"**So you like wolves?" I asked her smiling since she had decided to start to talk to me.**

"**What?" she asked shooting up. "Your tattoo," I told her. "Oh, uh yeah," she said blushing, and pulling down her shirt to hide the tattoo. **_**Man would I like to see the other half of that tattoo! **_**I thought in vain. **

"**Yeah, long story short I will never get high again," she said seriously. **(_Fact 9: Ashley has smoked marijuana before_)** "Ah," I said nodding. **

**She smiled at me, and I smiled back. **_**We are so mushy and disgusting! Why don't we go out already? **_**"So you like wolves or was it just spontaneous?" I asked her, genuinely curious. "Um, well really I love all animals," she told me thoughtfully ",I have a dog named Omega.**_ (Fact 10: Ashley has a dog named Omega)_** But I always have had a soft spot in my heart for wolves," then as if it had a double meaning she whispered to me ",especially ones with sandy colored fur…"**_** Did she know?**_

All the way down the isle…

Charlie was looking at me weird now, and I tried not to snicker as my mom and I came to a stop at the end of the isle.

See, Charlie had recently found out I could go wolf on him. Yeah, things were kind of awkward now. But, funny….

**Another Flashback; Absolute Word Vomit:**

**(I had recently followed Ashley home to find her crying and was mad and depressed because imprintee crying = bad imprint.)**

**I was lying on my bed trying to drown myself in tears, and wallowing in self pity like a freaking girl when I heard a knock on the door.**

**I sat up, pulling myself together, running my hands through my hair, I droned "Come in."**

"**Hey Seth," said Charlie awkwardly sitting down beside me, "heard through the grapevine that you were having, er….girl troubles…"**

"**Yeah, I imprinted… er, you know what I'm tired of this charade! I fricking imprinted! Oh, and you know how Jacob's a wolf? Me fricking too! Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Jake, Leah, me, Irin, Krys, Kenny, Cole, Nick, Austin, Melanie! All of us!" And then the word vomit just kept on a flowin'. "Oh, and imprinting. That's what happens when a wolf finds his soul mate! Sam imprinted on Emily, Jared on Kim, Paul on Rachel, Quil on Claire, Jake on Nessie, Collin on Brandi! All of them imprints!"**

**I sat up again to look at Charlie to find him gaping at me as if I had just said 'Justin Bieber is my idol!' He pointed to the door and muttered, "I-I'm gonna leave now."**

**Then as if I might furplode at any moment he backed slowly and cautiously away. I didn't know whether to laugh my ass off or worry about what Jacob was gonna do when he found out at patrol that night.(Which is another story for another time…)**

I gave Sue away and stepped to the side listening to the happy couple waiting for the reception where I decided I would drink my ass off to get away from the troubles I was having about asking out Ashley; every time I would try I'd just say something dumb and walk away.

We drove to the community center in La Push were the reception was being held. We cut the cake, and threw the bouquet , and then Charlie flung the garter at the crowd while I tried not to barf up my guts.

Finally, it was time for us to get our drink on! I approached the bar hoping that I could fool the bar tender, seeing as I looked twenty five, into thinking I was twenty one at least.

Fortunately the bar tender was a giggly little blonde who was like totally in love with me. (But by the time she was finished flirting she probably thought I was gay…)

"Give me the strongest thing you've got." I told her as she worked behind the counter. She looked at me, giggled once nodding, then handed me a shot of something.

I snatched it up, throwing it back. It tasted awful, and burned on the way down, but I chugged it down chocking a tinny bit.

"So what's wrong?" asked the little blonde perching herself on the bar.

"Oh, just this girl I'm practically in love with doesn't even notice me. She barely knows I exist." I said slamming the shot glass on the counter.

"Ah, well anyone not to notice you is stupid," she told my then her voice changed to a seductive purr that would probably have made my knees go weak if I wasn't imprinted "you don't need someone like that! You know _I_ could make you forget."

"That's a very nice offer, and I'm sure you're a very nice girl, but no thanks," I told her patting her hand.

She gave me another shot, nodding, and then she whispered "Well, if you change your mind…"

I heard someone sit beside me, and turned to see my sister. "Sup Leah?" I asked her, pleased to hear that my voice was already a little slurred.

"Oh, nothing. Just gonna experiment, see how long it takes for me to get drunk now that I'm not phasing and I haven't been for a while. This is my first real excuse to do it so I figured why the hell not? You know?" she asked setting her purse down on the bar.

"Yeah, I'm getting drunk too," I told her as I drank, yet again, another disgusting shot.

"Yeah, well I have a timer to see how long it takes me," she said pulling up her dress a little so that I could see that higher up on her calf was strapped a timer.

"Okay, you are officially the weirdest sister ever!" I told her laughing, and pushing her playfully.

The bartender came back to me again, and Leah, getting impatient, banged on the bar "Hey um bitch, get me a shot of cherry tequila Patron!"

The blonde looked at her, with a classic 'oh no you didn't' stare. But then she thought better of it, and got Leah a shot.

I counted, it took seven shots and one vodkatini to get Leah drunk. I, on the other hand, had to drink ten shots of I don't know what and some Vodka.

Leah was being the drunk idiot on the dance floor, dancing mostly with Embry for some odd reason who was also drunk.

Let's just say she "shook what our mama gave her" out there, rubbing up against Embry on the dance floor.

At some point Jacob confiscated Leah's keys in an Alpha tone, making her dig around in her dress trying to find them.

I had had way too many, and I didn't know whether to be pissed off or laughing that my sister and Embry Call were practically having sex on the dance floor. I didn't know so I started dancing with the blonde from earlier.

I don't know who all else I danced with, but I do remember getting my nose broken, so it was probably Brandi (Collin's imprint), who may I add used to have this huge crush on me!

So, about 3 a.m. I was driving along and I decided to go to Ashley's house. I knocked on her door, and this huge black dude with a British accent came to the door. He called her to the door, and I don't remember much of what was said between the two.

There she appeared, momentarily awaking me from my drunken stupor. A beautiful angel. Everyone else on earth may rotate around the sun, but I on the other hand, rotate around Ashley.

She was beautiful, her long blonde hair like gold against the glare of the porch lights turning her hair to gold. The lights shone down on her, and only her, making it look as if a spotlight was shinning down on her.

I don't remember what happened, but I do know it consisted of asking her out. That's all I knew though as I drove home.

At 3:30 I stumbled through the front door of my room to the sounds of sex. At first I didn't register who it was, or much care.

Then I heard some screams of, "Embry! Embry!" and some shouts of "Leah, oh my God you're so perfect!"

That's when I knew it was Embry and Leah. _**EWH! EWH! EWH! **_Trying my hardest not to throw up, I made my way down the hall and up the stairs to take a shower.

Even the steady downpour of water didn't completely shut out the noise of the ruckus Embry and Leah were making.

I took a very quick shower and dressed. As I walked Leah's closed door the noises were, of course, only louder.

I went to my room putting a pillow over my head, and banging it against the mattress. But I could _still_ hear them going at it.

I hated having the best ears in the pack! You know sometimes being a super natural creature seriously gets in the way of things.

Finally, I got to sleep, but I had the weirdest shiting dream ever!

It started off relatively normal. It was the day that Charlie asked permission to propose to my mom.

I was sitting on video game recliner (this was before the make out session) half heartedly playing video games.

Mom was at the grocery store in Forks because Joyce did something to piss her off and they weren't talking.

Charlie walked in, and sat on the couch looking at me every once in a while watching me as I ate like a horse.

"Charlie, just spit it out already!" I mumbled around a mouth full of Cool Ranch Doritos and killing something on the TV screen. (Actually seeing as I was eating it sounded like ", Chalie ust pit it ou awready!")

"Well, um you see…" started Charlie then he muttered, "dear God I understand how Bella and Edward felt…"

I put down my beloved chips, and video game controller, immediately understanding._ Charlie wanted to marry mom! _

"Seth, I love your mother very, very much, and I want to, er I-I want to propose!" he declared looking at his hands where he held a black velvet box.

"I see," I said getting up, and walking over to take a seat next to Charlie, putting a hand on his shoulder, "You want to marry mom."

"Yes, and I thought I should ask you because you are the man of the house, and it is your mom…"

"Yes, Charlie I told him patting him on the back, "I know you love my mom, and you make each other happy, so go for it."

"Thank you Seth, thank you so much!" said Charlie shaking my hand and smiling as big as I'd ever seen him.

"Just curious, can I see the ring?" I asked. He nodded, opening the little case to let me see a sparkling little ring.

"Hey, you have to tell Leah!" I said laughing as this worried expression came over his face, awh poor him.

Then, for no apparent reason Leah comes running down the stairs screaming about how awesome blue toilet water and cupcakes are…

Next, I was with Embry with him yelling at me about how he was a virgin and had sex last night and all this crazy shit. And I'm thinking _What the hell? _

I heard a door slam, which didn't exactly help my hangover, and I got up. I found Leah in her underwear and a tank top.

She was standing at the door crying, and I was deeply concerned. I forgot about my hangover, and headed over to her.

This was the first time I had seen her cry in years. Just because apparently I'm a dumbass I yelled ",Looks like someone had fun last night!"

She dashed to hr room, to get dressed yelling over her shoulder how I would possibly know I listed the many reasons, and she started to cry again.

I carried her to her bed muttering, "I don't have much of a uhm _social life _either…"

"Trust me baby brother you don't," she mumbled before going to sleep. Throughout the day I cared for her despite _my_ hangover.

Just as I lied down I heard in the other room Leah mutter "Shit!"

"What?" I moaned.

"I'm gonna be late for work!" she yelled, "Seth do you have a hangover?"

I told her yes, and she asked about work in which I promptly answered, "Screw Jacob."

"Yeah, Jacob's gonna love that one!" snorted Leah, then heading outside she yelled at me for crashing her car, something I don't even remember doing, and really I didn't listen to what she was saying.

Finally, she was gone and I figured it was about time for me to get up as well. I went into the bathroom, and noticed something immediately My nose was crooked, broken, oh joy!

I made my way back to my room, to my bedside table picking up my cell phone , and calling one of my best friends, Irin.

"Hello?" he answered a bit sleepily, and I started to wonder if he was hung over too.

"Hey, Irin. It's Seth. Would you mind breaking my nose for me?"

"Why the hell would I be breaking your nose?" he asked a bit warily.

"Collin broke it because-" he cut me off ",I don't wanna know. I'll be over in a second."

Twenty minutes later Irin arrived with pizza, and a baseball bat. Oh Lord…

"Hangover food!" I said excitedly as he walked in the door, forgetting about the bat, with a pile of high stacked pizzas.

After we ate I looked at him seriously ",Dude you're not seriously gonna-" and I was cut off by a sharp pain in my nose.

"What the hell?" I muttered through the blood as I straightened my nose, sure as hell didn't want to do that again.

"Well, hey you _did _want me to break your nose," he pointed out.

"Screw you!" I yelled as he walked out of the door laughing, "Just wait till someone breaks _your_ nose, and _I_ have to re-break it!"

**Sorry about the complete randomness with the blue toilet water, and the cupcakes. I was watching iCarly at the time.**


	4. Broken Hearts And Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: Don't own the beautiful creation that is Twilight.

A/N: So, I know this chapter doesn't make much sense, but bare with me it will in time. As always, enjoy!

Chapter 4: Broken Hearts And Misunderstandings 

**Two weeks later…**

**(Seth's p.o.v.) **

My heart was breaking as I watched Ashley get ready. She was going on a date, a date with some other guy that wasn't me.

And she looked beautiful, and excited, and the happiest I'd ever seen her.

But, I was her imprint and I lived for her happiness. If she didn't want me I couldn't force myself on her. Well, um I could but it wouldn't be a great idea unless I wanted to go to prison.

As she started to unbutton her blouse I turned away, I was more of a gentleman than to watch her undress.

It was a routine, one that had been going on since a day before Ness' thirteenth birthday party. I watched her relentlessly, always turning when she changed her clothes or went to take a shower.

Soon I heard the fabric rustle over her, and I knew she was dressed. Sassy, her best friend, was zipping her up. She leaned over and whispered something in Ashley's ear, and she giggled.

About five minutes later she grabbed her purse from a peg on the wall, and left turning off the light, to where I was staring at a cold dark empty room.

**(Ashley's p.o.v)**

I couldn't believe I was going on a date with him, with Seth Clearwater! I had never been so excited.

As I got into the Corvette I took a deep breath, getting ready to concentrate on driving, I certainly didn't want to crash the car from excitement.

"Take a deep breath Ash," I told myself sitting my hands on the steering wheel, and sliding my purse off my arm.

I got out the directions to the restaurant, a fancy Italian one, in Port Angeles. I had never been, but it sounded wonderful.

I went into the restaurant with a smile on my lips, and the waitress took me to our table. I started to worry when he wasn't there.

The minutes went by, and I got more and more nervous, the waitress coming over to ask if I wanted to order.

After an hour, I felt hurt and betrayed. He had set me up. How could he? I just got up, and left feeling stupid and embarrassed.

**(Seth's p.o.v.)**

Oh, God, no not again! Why, why? She was crying as she came in. she curled up in a ball, and cried herself to sleep.

I was so mad. What punk ass idiot had dared make my Ashley cry? When I found out I was gonna kill him!

Shaking, I hopped out of my place in the oak tree. I phased letting out a long mournful howl as I ran away.

**(Ashley's p.o.v.)**

I woke up to the sound of a long seemingly mournful wolf's howl. It was a howl I'd heard before, a howl I heard at school two weeks ago.

Earlier Dakotah had told me more about the Quileute legends, and Seth just might be a werewolf, I was starting to believe it more everyday.

Thinking about Seth made me cry even harder, and to make matters even worse I had that goddamn wolf tattoo on the small of my back.

Plus, Dakotah told me that I shouldn't be messing around with a werewolf, they can imprint, or find their soul mates, and drop their girlfriend like a hot potato.

God, I hate this shit. Why did I ever even get involved with him?


	5. Wanna Go Out With A Werewolf?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, I just enjoy screwing with their lives as you will see in this chapter.

A/n: in the last chapter Seth didn't mean to stand Ashley up, he didn't even remember asking her out because he was drunk, she didn't know that though. Summer school is over so he can't see her, and she can't mention anything to him about it. She called his place once to make sure the date was still on, and Danny answered. Now being the dumb ass he is he forgot to tell Seth. Seth would be all too trilled to go on a date with Ashley.

P.S. baseball bats are the funniest weapon ever, there's just got to be something wrong with my head…

P.S.S. This is where the song Vanilla Twilight comes in. You should listen to it while you read the part about Seth sitting on his front porch.

Chapter 5: Wanna Go Out With A Werewolf ?

(Seth's p.o.v.)

Ashley and I hadn't talked in a while, and it hurt like hell. Summer school had ended last month, but still I used to get an occasional call or e-mail, nope.

Every time I "stalked", as the pack had begun to call it, her she looked depressed, which made me depressed, which made the pack depressed, and so on and so on…

I was sitting particularly close to her window one night, and when she walked by she just stopped.

The window was open, and goddamn it, she could see me. My brain went into overdrive. What could I do? I mean I couldn't just jump out of the tree, a jump like that would break a normal person's what ever they landed on. So like a dumb ass I just sat there, and stared.

And then, of course, there just has to be a baseball bat sitting conveniently on the bedroom floor, I think you can guess what happened next.

As the baseball bat connected with my nose (Damn how many times are my nose and shoulder going to get broken in my life?), and I felt it break.

I did the only thing I knew to do, I straightened my nose and let it set back, and damnit I forgot not to do that in front of her!

"You're not human," she whispered plopping down on the bed behind her, "Dakotah was right. Holy shit."

I crawled in through the window, "You okay?" But she didn't answer. Oh God! What did I do?

Then I did the third stupid thing I screamed for someone to come. Sassy, or Zoë since that's her real name, came running in.

"Who the fuck are you?" she screamed looking at me. Then this pregnant woman walks in , "Ah, so you're the werewolf that stood Ashley up. I should kick your ass."

"What?" I screamed looking wildly around the room for an escape from these crazy people.

"You should go, she's in shock," whispered Dakotah, "And Seth feel free to use the front door."

I nodded, possibly also in shock, and hurried out of the house in a daze. How the hell did she know I was a werewolf, let alone one named Seth. And what was this crap about standing up Ashley? I loved her!

I was back at the house. The one in Forks, Charlie's and Mom's, I had moved out after the wedding, scared to death of having to listen to Leah and Embry going at it again.

But soon I planned to move into an apartment on the outskirts of town in the same complex as Quil, I was tired of living with my crazy family, not that I didn't love them.

I looked at my hands, the spaces between my fingers is where hers would without a doubt fit perfectly.

Thinking about her made me feel like I was going to cry, but I still got to think about her, and when I did I didn't feel so alone. But all the same it was no substitute for the real thing. It was like eating Richard Donnelly chocolates all of your life and then someone force feeding you a sugar free Hershey bar. Terrible.

This reminded me of a quote I had once found on Leah's computer diary after her breakup with Sam; The worst feeling in the world is to give all of your love to someone, and know it will never be returned.

Because, this time I had screwed up big time. I don't know if she'll ever want to see me again. Had I scared her too bad? Would she ever want to talk to me?

And what was it that Dakotah had said? 'You're the werewolf that stood Ashley up. I should kick your ass.' How the hell does she know what I am? I mean she had a tanish color skin. Could she be part Quileute?

Finally, after hours I just couldn't take it anymore. I phased, and ran to her house, the Burrow as she called it.

I knocked on the door, and Dakotah gave me a look, but let me in. Ashley was sitting on the couch wrapped in a light blue fleece blanket, and drinking a big cup of steaming hot chocolate and smoking. Uh, how do you do that at the same time?

"Uh, hey," I whispered sitting on the edge of the couch, ready to flee if she had any other baseball bats hidden somewhere.

"Um, hi," she whispered back taking another sip out of her mug of hot chocolate ",So you're a werewolf huh?"

I gulped, "Yep, werewolf." She nodded sipping her hot chocolate once again. We sat in an awkward silence for ten minutes, until she asked the question I had been waiting for.

"So, am I your imprint then or am I just some side thing that you can get rid off when you get bored? Cuz I don't play like that."

"Oh, yeah you're my imprint alright," I told her nodding. She nodded too, probably letting all this sink in.

"Okay," she mussed ",then riddle me this why did you stand me up?"

I hopped off the couch, shocked.

"When the hell did I stand you up?" I asked still in shock , "Why would I ever do that to you?"

"A week ago on Saturday night. Remember? You asked me out like three weeks ago?" she asked using her hands to motion for me to try to remember.

_Three weeks a go, three weeks ago… Oh my God! After the wedding. You idiot! You asked her out when you were drunk? How the hell…_

"Seth are you going to answer my question? If you're my imprint then why did you stand me up?" she asked looking me straight in the eye so that there was no way in hell I could lie to her.

"I-I was drunk," I stuttered caught up on her emerald green stare.

"Oh so you blew off our date to go get drunk with your buddies? I would have respected you more if you had said you just didn't feel like showing up," she said with tears in her voice.

"No, no when I asked you out it was after my mom's wedding, and I was drunk. I'm sorry if I've caused you any pain," I whispered painfully.

"Okay, great story, very dramatic, but I called to make sure the date was still on, and one of your friends answered and said that he'd it was still on. He said he'd give you the message," she hissed sitting down her now empty cup of hot chocolate.

_WTF? I had a date with Ashley and I didn't even know it? But who did? _I started thinking back to who's been at my house in the last few weeks, and then I thought about who would be dumb enough to forget to tell me.

"Danny," I growled. That idiot! That stupid,_ stupid _little idiot. I was gonna kick his ass. I was gonna kill him!

"It was Danny. God, he's such an idiot. I would never do this to you. I promise. I'm-I'm gonna kill the kid," I mumbled to Ashley.

"Oh, well I guess it makes since," she whispered in a relieved (?) tone. Was she going to forgive me? I didn't disserve it, but I wouldn't turn it down.

"So what do you say Ashley? Wanna go out with a werewolf?" I asked putting out my hands as I offered.

"Sure, why not," she smiled shrugging, it was the first time I'd seen her smile in weeks. Though I could still see doubt in her green eyes, I didn't blame her.

"Pick you up at seven this Friday. *Two nights from now* Where we're going is a surprise," I whispered to her.

And with that I left. That was the strangest conversation ever. Got to go kick Danny's ass.


	6. The Rest Of Forever

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys. Today has been a tiring day (I'm not even going to **_**begin **_**to explain that one to you) so you're just going to have to excuse me if this isn't perfect; I tried my best.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 6: The Rest Of Forever**

**(Seth's p.o.v.)**

"**What the hell," I yelled kicking Danny, "is your godamned problem?" **

"**Ouch! Dude! Ow, I can explain! Ow!" he shrieked, but I wasn't having it. What was his problem? Never mind, he had too many to count.**

"**You can explain what you stupid bastard?" I growled kicking him roughly in the side, "Why your mother dropped you on your head so much as a child?"**

**Suddenly I felt some hands on the scruff of my neck and someone threw me at the wall. "Seth, dude calm the hell down!" screamed Jacob in his Alpha voice. I immediately stopped my shaking. I suddenly understood that what Jacob felt like the night of Bella and Edward's wedding. I mean sure I understood it, I shared the pack mind with him. But now, now I truly, really felt it. Standing there shaking in anger, longing to phase, but having your best friends in the way, and not wanting to cause them any permanent damage. **

**It's funny, how the tables were turned. This time Jake was standing in front of me holding me back, not the other way around. **

"**Seth, Seth buddy. Take a deep breath. One, two. Okay? Now I'm gonna let you go, but you gotta promise not to hurt Danny okay?" A nod was all I could manage as Jake released me from his vise like grip, and backed away cautiously. **

"**You stupid mother fucker," I growled, but keeping my promise I didn't touch Danny, I just stayed up against the wall of his kitchen.**

"**See, I forgot," said Danny scratching his head and looking out of the window. I took another deep breath, closing my eyes as I started to speak again.**

"**So, you're telling me that it just slipped your mind that Ashley, Ashley Coldwhell, my fricking imprint, called me?" I questioned him still trying to stay calm. **

"**Uh, yeah, I'm sorry though," he whimpered with a flinch. "I'm not gonna hit you, Danny. You're my pack brother, and I think I've already beat you half to death," I sighed.**

"**Wait, did you get a date with Ashley?" asked Jacob from his place in between Danny and I.**

"**Oh, um yeah," I said with a smile and a shy nod. Man, why was I being such a girl? **

"**Woo hoo!" yelled Jacob patting me on the back, "That's more like the Seth Clearwater I know! I think congratulations are in order!"**

**I blushed a little, holy shit. Did I really just blush; God this woman was having strange effects on me!**

"**I'm calling the rest of the pack! Beer fest! Woo hoo!" yelled Jacob taking out his cell phone, and dialing up someone from the pack, probably Embry with his newly owned store. **

"**How do I look?" I asked my older sister, Leah, as I paced her living room. "Like the little stud muffin you are!" she squealed as she fixed my bangs, sweeping them to the side.**

"**Thanks," I said hesitantly. My sister had been so happy lately, ever since the day of Nessie's thirteenth birthday party when I went to get Embry from First Beach. I had seen them there together, and that look that they gave each other, well there was no mistaking what that was. It was love. **

**Now, I know my sister, and I know she practically vowed to never fall in love with another man, but I knew she was swooning for someone.**

**There were a few reasons I thought it was him: 1) Take the night of Mom and Charlie's wedding for example, something had to urge that along because Leah, Leah just doesn't do stupid shit like that without a reason. 2) Well, they were on the beach together, and Jacob did say Embry was having a bit too much fun…God I cringed at the possibilities of the what the word **_**fun **_**could mean. And 3) I could see them together. Now, I'm not saying that it didn't kind of creep me out that Embry, one of my best friends, might be secretly dating Leah, my sister, but I wanted her to be happy; because really doesn't everyone deserve happiness? **

"**Leah?" I asked hesitantly. She looked up from where she was humming and walking around her kitchen.**

"**Are you…are you and Embry… you know like a couple?" I asked awkwardly. I heard Leah's breath catch at the unexpected question.**

**She came and sat at the kitchen table patting the seat beside her, "Um yeah, Seth yes we are. Embry and I went out on our first date last week."**

"**Well, you think you'd tell me something like this," I said trying to process the information. **

"**I mean, I-I wanted to, but don't you think it would have been a little awkward? I couldn't just very well walk up to you and say 'Oh yeah, by the way Seth I'm going out with one of your best friends, hope you don't mind' now could I?" she asked with a small smirk.**

"**Does he make you happy Leah?" I asked looking into my sister's almond shaped eyes. She nodded, "So happy Seth, I-I can't even begin to explain the complete bliss I feel around him. I haven't felt like this since Sam, hell I didn't even feel like this around Sam anyway, this is completely different than me and Sam. I just feel, so safe and protected and free to be myself around him."**

"**Good, well then that's all that matters isn't it?" I asked Leah with a smile leaning over and hugging her. Because I knew that if she could mention Sam without that flash of pain in er eyes or a grimace, or anything like that she was truly happy with Embry.**

**I got up from the table, grabbing up the keys to my truck, "Well, I guess I'm gonna go pick up Ashley then. Bye sis."**

"**Bye baby brother have fun!" she yelled at me on my way out. Then she added as an afterthought, "But no too much!"**

"**Yes, o wise one!" I said sarcastically as I started the engine of the Dodge, though I was sure nothing of the kind would be happening tonight. Hell, I would consider myself lucky if she so much as granted me a goodnight kiss.**

**I got out of my car nervous as hell. I hadn't be on a date in over a year for fear of imprinting on someone other than my girlfriend.**

**And besides a date with your imprint was a whole other ballgame. If you screwed it up, which I had numerous times, than you were lucky if she ever wanted to see you again. I was one of the lucky ones. It's not like a normal breakup where you can eventually get over it. We've all had a broken heart, now imagine that times two thousand. Now imagine that for the rest of forever. It would be unbearable.**

**I knocked on the door, and the drug dealing brunette, Zoë, answered the door. She nodded to me, blowing a giant pink bubble of bubblegum. "You Seth?" she asked with no the slightest bit of intimidation even though I was more that two times her size. **

"**Uh, yeah," I told her with a nod and a small smile. She nodding, turning on her heel, and making a gesture with her finger that told me to follow her.**

"**Well, um take a seat," she said motioning to the four over stuffed couches all over the room, "Ashley's slow ass is still in the bathroom."**

**I took a seat on the closet couch to me, a big purple one with fringed pillows. Zoë went and busied herself in the kitchen.**

**She came back with a bowl of Easy Mac brand macaroni and cheese. She took a seat on the couch beside me, and started eating it.**

"**So, by the way, I'm Zoë. But if what I hear is correct, then you already know it because you're a stalker." she said with a smile as she wiped her mouth on her sleeve. **

"**Am not!" I objected with a smile, I didn't have to be Alice to see that Zoë and I would be great friends. **

"**Sure, and my drug dealer name isn't Sassy!" said Zoë, and then just as fast as she had said it she covered her mouth.**

**Her eyes widened, "Shit! I didn't just say that! Damnit, damnit, damnit!" She shook her head furiously, her wavy brown hair flying as she mumbled unintelligible things behind her hands.**

"**It's okay!" I assured her, "I already know! I can smell it on you." Then, to save from any awkward questioning Ashley came out of the bathroom.**

**As soon as she stepped into the room my eyes were only for her. Her hair was different than it's usual sloppy bun, instead it was in a braid pinned on top of her head, similar to Bella's hair at her wedding, just not nearly as fancy and intricate. **

**I had called her last night and told her we were going to a restaurant that called for formal dressing. (Well, OK maybe I didn't say it **_**exactly **_**like that, but you got the idea.)**

**She was wearing a silky black dress that was a little below the knee with a thick ribbon belt made of the same black colored material as the rest of the dress around her waist. **

"**Hi," she said with a shy wave as she stepped into the room. I desperately tried to find my voice, and finally I managed to croak out a, "Hi Ashley."**

**She walked up to me, smiling. She slipped her hand into mine, and I was right, her fingers did fit perfectly in the spaces between mine.**

"**You don't stay out late, you here?" said Zoë in a sarcastic voice, which I just noticed had the tinniest bit of southern twang to it.**

"**Ha, ha, ha," said Ashley in an even more sarcastic tone as she got her purse and jacket from the closet in the corner.**

**I took the jacket from her, holding it out so that she could slide her arms into it. She turned to me with an appreciative smile, "Thank you Seth." Then she kissed me on the cheek. It wasn't long, just like a kiss you'd give your visiting cousin, but it was better than any other kiss I'd ever had.**

"**You're welcome," I told her as I led her to the door. I opened it for her as I led her outside.**

**As I walked down the sidewalk to the truck I heard Zoë mutter from inside, "Hum, what'd you know? Looks like chivalry ain't completely dead."**

**I laughed a little to myself. "What's so funny?" asked Ashley from her place beside me. "Oh, nothing, Zoë just thinks I'm a gentleman and says 'chivalry ain't completely dead'."**

"**How can you hear that?" she asked looking up at me. "It's a wolf thing," I answered feeling a bit like Jacob explaining werewolves to Bella.**

"**What else is a wolf thing?" she asked shyly as we got to the car. I walked her around to the right side of the car, opening the door for her.**

**Once I was around to my side and in the car I answered her. "Well um are temperature is always somewhere between 108 and 110," I volunteered. **

"**So I noticed. Remember the first day I met you I shook your hand. I thought you had scarlet fever or something," she told me with a laugh.**

**We talked casually about this and that for the thirty minutes it took for us to get there. It wasn't exactly small talk. No scratch that, it wasn't small talk at all because I'm **_**terrible **_**at small talk. But this, this talk wasn't awkward at all like other first dates. It was as easy as breathing for me, and by the smile on her face I'd say it was like that for her too.**

**I planned for us to got to a place called Michael's Divine Dining. Yeah, I know the name is **_**super**_** cheesy, but I heard from Jared that it was the first place he took Kim, and Leah says it was super romantic. **

**Anyway as we pulled up Ashley's face lit up, "This place looks beautiful!" I smiled at my success, Jared and Leah had been right!**

"**So let's go eat?" I asked as I helped her out of the car. "Let's," she agreed, taking my hand again.**

**As we walked into the restaurant the host looked at me. "Table for Clearwater," I told him with a smile.**

"**Right this way sir," said the waiter grabbing two menus and leading us to a very private booth in the corner of the restaurant. **

"**So, you really are a werewolf?" she asked as soon as the waiter was out of earshot. "Yeah, I'm the real deal," I answered her. **

"**Wow, it's just, no offence, but I just find it so hard to believe. All of my life, as a writer, and though it sounds like it, I'm not a crazy person, I've struggled to separate fact from fiction. And now just BAM! They're suddenly merged together," said Ashley as she sat her hand on the table.**

**I reached across the table to take her hand, "I could phase for you sometime, show you if you want."**

**Before Ashley could say anything a waitress came over and we order our food. The rest of the night went on like that. Our conversations varied, but they were all so comfortable and right, like we were meant for each other.**

"**I had a great time Seth," said Ashley as I walked her to her porch. "Me too," I told her smiling.**

**As I dropped her off she put her arms around my neck and kissed me. It was the best kiss of my life, and it could have lasted anywhere from two seconds to two hours.**

"**Bye," she said getting out her keys and going inside.**

"**Bye." From that second on I knew I was in love with Ashley Coldwhell. And no I don't mean I knew I was supposed to be imprinted on her. Well, I did know that we were made for each other in that sense, but it went deeper than that. It was love at first sight, I finally understood what people meant when they said that, love at first sight. I was going to be totally committed and open with Ashley for the rest of forever. Because I would be hers and hopefully she would be mine for the rest of forever.**

**(Ashley's p.o.v.)**

**As I closed and locked the door I leaned up against it. I had been convinced that I was already in love with Seth, well I had been, but now it was so much deeper. **

**I knew I wanted to marry him some day, make babies with this man. I loved him so much! I had just completely given myself to him, or almost completely. **

**He was the only person in the world that had enough of me to break me. I was like a fragile china doll in his strong hands. If he broke me, I knew I would shatter like humpty dumpty and no one, none of the kings horses or the king's men would ever be able to put me together again. And that scared the shit out of me. **


	7. Smile

Disclaimer: I'm not S. Meyer or Uncle Kracker

A/N: I wonder how it's possible for one (me) to confuse herself so thoroughly? And no this is not Bella and Edward's meadow, it's another one that Edward came across when he was hunting.

Chapter 7: Smile 

(Ashley's p.o.v.)

"Your lover boy is here!" sang Zoë as she spun in a circle behind me. (And no, she wasn't high this time.)

I dropped everything I was doing, literally. I dropped the spoon I was stirring the pot of macaroni and cheese with in the pot I was making it in.

About five seconds later Seth wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the neck, "Hello Ash."

"Hey Seth," I said giggling. I turned around and planted a kiss on his lips and we continued kissing until I smelt something burning.

"Shit!" I hissed detaching myself from Seth's dreamy lips, which is **not** something easily done.

Before I could do anything Seth had picked up the pot, which black smoke was now billowing out of, and dropped in the sink.

He turned on the cold water and the smoke started to vanish. I coughed and Seth came over and hugged me, "You alright?"

"Yeah, I think so," I said as I wiped my eyes which were watering from all the smoke, this was a whole other thing from smoking.

"I ruined dinner," I said softly as I forlornly looked at the black mass that used to be mac and cheese.

"It doesn't matter," he said softly as he kissed my hair, "I knew you were making dinner tonight so instead of you having to cook I ordered pizza for your friends. For you, I have something special planned."

I looked up at him, "What do you have planned that's so special?" He leaned in to kiss me.

"You'll just have to wait and see," he said with a superior smirk. I pouted but he shook his head no. I could tell he wasn't going to budge.

The doorbell rang and Anglyna answered. Seth took me by my right hand and led me to the backdoor.

On the way out he grabbed my jacket which was sitting on the chair beside the door and held it out for me to put my arms through.

"Here we are," said Seth. I sat up a little and looked around, but there wasn't anything. We were in the middle of nowhere

"Uh, Seth where are we?" I asked slowly as he opened up my car door. He smiled, but didn't say anything.

He took my hand as we got out, and led me to a trail. For the first time I noticed where we were. We were in Forks by one of the trails that leads into the woods.

Seth took a flashlight out of his shorts pocket and led me onto the trail. I looked around at how peaceful it was, listening to the night sounds of the forest.

Before I knew Seth had stopped and was pulling at a branch that seemed to be covering something.

I walked forward as Seth pulled the branch free and moved a little bit of moss and some thorny veins.

Some of the thorns poked Seth, and made tiny droplets of blood. My breath caught in my throat. I couldn't bear the though of something, even something as simple as a thorn, hurting him.

I watched as they suddenly sealed up, and I exhaled. Seth turned to me with a smile, "I heal fast remember? It's a wolf thing."

I nodded as Seth led me out into the woods. But as my eyes adjusted to the darkness I realized we weren't in the woods, but in a meadow.

Soon I saw more light in the distance. As we got closer I realized they were lanterns. It looked like a picnic sight with the blanket and two plates laid out with a basket full of food in the middle.

"Seth-" I said but he put a finger to my lips.

"Look um Ashley I have something to tell you," he took a deep breath, "I-I love you."

He looked into my eyes. As I looked back I whispered, "I love you too Seth." He kissed me, it was the first time he told me he loved me.

He sat down on the blanket and started digging around in the basket after our kiss was over.

"I hope you like beef stew," said Seth nervously, "I was so busy trying to make this night perfect I forgot to ask."

"Oh yeah," I said with a smile at him, "I'm not a very picky person."

He nodded as he spooned some of the rich stew onto my plate. As we ate I spotted an iPod laying behind the picnic basket.

"Pink?" I asked with my eyebrow's arched as I lifted the iPod in front of Seth's face and waved it.

Seth wiped his mouth and I noticed an engraving on the back of it; _Nessie_. I looked at Seth, this time with my eyebrow's scrunched together. "Who's Nessie?"

"My niece," he answered as he took drank a bottle of tea and handed me one. "My mom just got married and Charlie's , my step dad, daughter has a daughter, Renesmee."

"Oh, she's old enough to have an iPod?" I asked. Seth could only be what twenty something?

"Yeah, um technically she's five, but she looks like she's fourteen because she's a half vampire. Her mom, my step sister, Bella was human when she got married to Renesmee's dad, Edward."

He must have seen the look on my face because he smiled, "Too much for one night?"

I nodded and Seth leaned down to kiss me again. By the time our kiss was over our food was cold.

Seth stopped the kiss only to pick up our long forgotten food and turn on the iPod. I moved closer to snuggle into Seth's warmth and put my hand on his jaw, French kissing him.

The first song on it was _Smile _by Uncle Kracker. I pulled away from Seth.

He looked at me worriedly, "Did I hurt you Ash?"

"Oh um no," I said with a blush, "Um I just wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Can this, _Smile_, be our song?" I asked shyly.

He smiled at me and kissed my forehead, "Anything you want Ash, and for the record I love this song."

"Good," I said with a smile before I started kissing him again.


	8. I Seriously Need To Keep My Mouth Shut

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

A/N: This is the same thing as chapter eleven of _Temptations_. And yes, I know this chapter makes Seth sound like a girl, but he doesn't care right now, he's in love.

*Wolf girl- A term invented by Bella Cullen meaning any girl, may she be human, hybrid, or a werewolf herself, that has an imprint or a boyfriend/husband that is a werewolf or ex-werewolf.

Chapter 8: I Seriously Need To Shut My Mouth 

(Seth's p.o.v.)

_Remind me why am I doing this again? _I whined as I ran along side Jacob, though it was sort of against my will.

_I'll give you five reasons why: 1. You love Nessie, 2. I'm your brother, 's unhealthy to be around Ashley so much, 4. I'm your Alpha and I said so, and 5. This is a middle school graduation present from you to Nessie. _he told me with a bit of mental smugness.

_Fine, okay. You win. _I grumbled as I sped up a bit. Suddenly, out of the blue, Jacob started thinking about, well pretty much, how conniving I could be.

_Damn you're good! _I pouted mentally as we began to approach the house.

Jacob was thinking about Nessie's latest idea, and how that involved him going back to high school while I, meanwhile, thought about Ashley and how her newest idea involved meeting my family.

So, somehow somewhere my mind starting drifting to the night I told Ashley I loved her and I was thinking of how awesome the kiss was. Yeah, one two hour kiss. Ah.

About two minutes later we phased behind the cottage. "Could you quit doing that?" asked Jacob as soon as we were dressed.

"Quit doing what?" I asked trying to sound innocent.

"Thinking about making out with Ashley all the time!" he whined, "I mean what the hell? Dude, it can't be healthy or normal to be this addicted to your imprint!"

"Yeah, it is when she is my other half, the meaning for my existence. So yes it would be perfectly rational to not think about her. I'm imprinted and blissfully happily in love so let me bask in it!" I put my arms out, and as gay as it sounds, I spun in a circle. Ashley has that effect on me. Jacob shook his head worriedly at me.

"Okay, Mr. Lovey Dovey I'm gonna laugh my ass off when you fall from dizziness, and break something. Don't say I didn't warn you," he said shaking his head again.

And just as he said it I ran smack into a tree, uprooting it with a thunderous sound of branches clashing together.

I stared at the tree in astonishment. I heard a door slam and Nessie came out. As, presumably, she saw the uprooted tree, she screamed out, "What the hell was that?"

"Seth ran into a tree," explained Jacob.

"Why?" asked Nessie slowly. She sounded worried, but I was still shocked about the tree.

"He's insane," sighed Jacob and I could feel him looking at me.

"Alrighty then," said Ness.

Then there was an awkward silence. Then Renesmee broke it, "So inside?"

"Inside," confirmed Jacob. _Yeah, Jacob smooth. Repeat everything Renesmee says. _

Then, totally unexpectedly, Renesmee grabbed my hand and started to lead me inside. Not that it would have made a difference who was holding my hand if it wasn't Ashley. Hell, for all knew it could have been Jacob I was holding hands with.

The only reason I knew it wasn't was because Mr. I'm-A-Big-Alpha-Showoff-And- That's-My-Renesmee growled and because I'm pretty sure Jacob's hands weren't this soft.

I watched the quick exchange. Nessie quickly dropped my hand, though I continued to follow her inside, and looked at Jacob. Her big brown eyes widened and she blushed, then practically ran inside the house. Jacob, of course, followed.

I ducked as we walked inside so that I wouldn't hit my head on the low ceiling of the cottage. Then, as soon as I was safe, I headed for the welcoming couch that sat beside the little old fashioned stone fireplace and across from the seemingly out of place (though it did fit in pretty nicely) flat screen TV.

I heard Nessie put something in the oven, but I didn't care to check and see what it was. Whatever it was, I knew it would be good. Esme had taught Ness to cook, so needless to say she was an awesome chef.

I heard Jacob say something about Nessie and an iPod and then I heard her yell at him about a counter. But about then, I zoned out.

Well, I wasn't exactly zoned out par say, but it would have looked like it. I was thinking about how I would introduce her to my family and all the *wolf girls.

Jacob had told me yesterday that, since a few days ago I had told Ashley I loved her, that it was time to come clean, give her the whole deal.

I needed to explain imprinting, which was easier said than done. And I had to do it the right way because if I did it wrong then I would be screwed. If I explained it the wrong way, which wasn't very hard, I could end up making it sound like she had to be with me, and then I might as well be beating my chest a grunting, 'Me Seth. You Ashley. You mine. We mate now.' Yeah, if I made it sound like that, though it wasn't anything like that, I just put my foot in my mouth a lot these days, I would be back to square one, and that was only if I was lucky.

"Uh, Seth?" asked Nessie from the kitchen, "You do know you're staring at a blank TV right?" She sounded worried about my health, like most people lately.

"Oh uh yeah," I mumbled, blinking, "Thinking about Ashley."

I turned my head slightly, and through my peripheral vision I could see Nessie frowning anxiously at me, now not only did she _sound _worried about my health, she now _looked_ it too. Great!

"Ah, huh," she said with a sigh turning back around and stirring a pot on the stove.

Suddenly, I realized something was wrong with Renesmee. And as her best friend, I should forget my own selfish problems and pay attention to her.

"Nessie are you alright?" I asked turning all the way around to look at her. She looked at me, probably surprised I had noticed anything, "Oh, uh no. Nothing's wrong."

I could tell she was lying. She was just like her mother, an absolutely horrible liar. She put on a fake smile, though her eyes looked anxious, "Could you um, just set the table. You know where the plates and cups are right? And the forks, and um the Coke is in the fridge-"

I cut her off, "Don't worry. I spend more than my fair share of time over here with you guys anyways. I know where everything is. Just, um remember, no matter how self- absorbed I seem these days I always have time to talk 'kay?"

"Thanks Seth," said Renesmee with a small genuine smile. She came over and hugged me, not like a I'm-In-Love-With-You hug, but more like a hug that Leah would give me.

"Don't go all gooey on me now!" I said with a laugh and she let me go. I smiled at her again and then she went back to cooking and I went to the cabinet where they kept the plates which beside the sink which was under the window that looked over the yard.

It wasn't raining tonight, a night almost identical to the night I had told Ashley I was in love with her. It was beautiful- I stopped abruptly. I needed to focus on this, on being a chaperone. Which pretty much meant let the girls do whatever they wanted as long as it wasn't life threatening, pig out on pizza, and watch TV with Jake.

Speaking of Jacob, or actually not speaking of him thinking of him, he came into the room.

"H-hey," he stuttered as he looked at the scene, Nessie taking out the casserole out of the oven and me setting the table.

I looked between them, still trying to figure out where all the awkwardness was coming from. Lately, whenever we phased, Jacob had really good mind control.

"Hi," said Nessie slowly with her eyebrows scrunched and a hand on her hip. She looked at Jacob the same way she had looked at me earlier, like she should have 911 on speed dial for the sake of his mental health.

"H-hey," he said again then he shook his head slightly, like he was trying to clear it.

"You already said that," said Renesmee slowly as she hurried a cross the room and I went to get the glasses from another cabinet.

"Jacob are you okay?" she asked as she stood up on her tip-toes and stretched her arm, to touch his jaw.

"I'm fine Ness," he chocked out, "And besides werewolves can't get sick." I could tell he was lying to her, I don't know why, but he was, I was sure of that. He gently took her wrist and moved it away, slowly like he didn't want to move it but he had to.

"Well, it's just that you're never short on opinions you know? I was getting kind of worried. And you had this dreamy look on your face, like you were….in a trance maybe? Jacob you can tell me anything, you know that right?" she said seriously as she carried the casserole to the bar/table and cut it into two huge chunks for me and Jake and a little sliver for herself.

Jacob sat beside Renesmee and I sat opposite fro them in one f the cherry wood chairs. I started to eat, recognizing the casserole as ham and rice bake, something that Sue used to make a lot when I was growing up.

I looked up to notice Jake wasn't eating, and that was the point when I too became a little worried. I mean, Jacob was always hungry! He was a werewolf for crying out loud! It was in our blood, and to top it off he was huge, bigger than all the rest of us I mean, the freaking Alpha!

It wasn't long before Nessie noticed it too. She sat down her fork, "Jacob, seriously something has to be wrong with you. This is your favorite casserole, ham and rice bake. Unless I threw the measurements off. I just drank blood the other day so my appetite's a bit off, and-"

He clamped his hands over her mouth and their eyes met. Renesmee blushed and Jacob tore his hands away as if her lips were hot coals.

"Ness, the casserole is fine I love it see," he took a bite, his first bite, "Yum! I was just thinking about something. I'm fine." I resisted the urge to snort, that was the understatement of the century!

"Okay," she said slowly, disbelievingly, with a nod turning back to her own plate. I, meanwhile, sat there with my hand unsuccessfully trying to hide a grin. Jacob shot me a look that said 'shut the hell up'. He got the message, and straightened up, shoving the casserole in my mouth so that I couldn't smile anymore.

"Well, at least _someone _likes my cooking," mumbled Nessie. Jake took another huge bite just to spite her, I bet, when the doorbell rang.

Nessie came back in with a stack of six pizzas. Jacob rushed to help her. "Okay, to questions," he said as he sat down the pizzas.

"Shoot," said Nessie with a smile putting the pizzas in the oven so they wouldn't get cold. "One, why are you getting pizza?"

"Because the girls are gonna be hungry, and eventually you guys too! Duh!" said Nessie rolling her eyes at Jacob. Was that flirting there? Oh yes it was!

"Okay, two, how did you get them to deliver pizza to the cottage?" he asked and I listened closer because honestly I wanted to hear this one, as I'm sure Jacob did too.

"Um, I have Cullen money? I don't know or really care since no one's hunting out there how they got here. But they did so who cares? I think they took this path that travels from the road to here," offered Nessie with a shrug of her shoulders.

I smelled it, it was a young girl at the door, one of Ness' "human friends". I heard the squealing and exchanging a glance with Jacob I knew it was going to be a long night.

"Shh! Dude, turn down the TV! They're playing truth or dare!" I hissed at Jake from the kitchen.

Jacob turned down the volume and acted like he wanted to listen. A few seconds ticked by and Jacob turned to me.

"I don't hear anything!" he complained.

"Fine, I'll narrate a bit for you," I Seth because I had the best ears, "'Truth or dare Nessie?' 'Truth' 'Alright do you have a crush on one of those hot Quileutes out there?' 'Yes'.

"Well, I doubt she's talking about her uncle…" I said and just like that all the pieces of what was going on just clicked together.

My thoughts were cut short though because Nessie, looking madder than hell, came in the room and stared at Jacob, and then me, and then again at Jacob.

"How could you guys listen in on that? I-I hate you!" she screamed going back to her room, and slamming the door.

Nessie, never said the word hate, ever. Jacob had blown it big time, Ness was pissed off!

"Wow, that hurt from over here," I sighed then thinking better of it just shut up, because I knew how bad that hurt. Jacob left the room, and I swear I thought I could see tears rolling down his cheeks.

I woke up outside, I had gone wolf last night and roughed it, because my only other options were sleeping on the couch, which would hurt with my legs all scrunched up, or I could have always gone to Ashley's they always had a warm place to sleep for anyone that needed it.

Anyway, I looked around to make sure no other humans were watching and phased back. It was a little chilly, though with my heat it wouldn't matter much, so I hurried to get dressed.

I went inside the house and started a fire with some driftwood sitting in a basket beside the fireplace. The human's would get cold.

I stood for a minute and looked at the crackling blue and green flames. They made me think of our pack bonfires at Emily's house and on the cliffs of La Push. Which made me think of, once again introducing Ashley to the other *wolf girls; Emily, Kim, Rachel, Claire (who was still really young, only eight), Renesmee, and Brandi.

I cleared my mind of that though as I heard a door shut and knew Nessie was coming to the kitchen.

I went into the kitchen and opened the freezer with the thought of microwave waffles in mind, but what came out of the freezer most certainly was _not _waffles.

I bent down as Renesmee stared in horror, before I realized what it was. It was a bra, pink with white polka dots, and presumably Nessie's lying on the floor.

I realized it too late as I picked it up. Renesmee, blushing furiously, snatched it out of my hand and shoved it in her back pocket.

She boosted herself up on the counter, "Mornin' boys." And suddenly, with the thought of the last time this happened to me I burst out laughing and got over my embarrassment.

"The frozen…bra? That used…to be…Leah's…favorite too!" I chocked out through laughter.

She ignored me though, obviously not amused and went over to the coffee maker. She got a huge coffee cup and filled it to the brim, then sat it in front of Jacob.

"Jacob?" she whispered painfully, almost inaudibly. He sat up, "What huh?"

"Coffee," she mumbled to him, "And I'm sorry." She ran off and I heard the door to Edward and Bella's room slam, then a series of sobs.

"God, I've fucked up haven't I Seth?" asked Jacob rhetorically. But, I knew it was my fault. My two best friends were in love, I should have seen it coming with them imprinted, and I was one of the main reasons it wasn't working. Great! That's just damn great!

Jacob just stared at his coffee cup, and I knew I would be responsible fro getting every human girl here, nine if I'd counted correctly, home. Great!


	9. You Never Really Loved Me

A/N: I'm sorry I skipped so much, I'm trying to catch up on both my stories and have them at the same point in time. If you have any questions feel free to PM me. I'll make sure to answer any questions.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I can dream.

Also: Just to make sure you guys know Sassy and Zoë are the same person. Sassy is Zoë's drug dealer name, I'm gonna start referring to her as Zoë though.

And: I know wronger is not a word, I just felt like using it.

Chapter 9: You Never Really Loved Me

(Ashley's p.o.v.)

"_Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life...You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. I hate love." _

**-Neil Gaiman**

We were sitting on First Beach making out. Yes, I Ashley Coldwhell had made it this far with Seth Clearwater, but apparently I hadn't made it far enough to meet his family.

He had met mine, kind of. He had met Zoë, Benji, Dakotah, and Corvin when I had broken his nose a month ago. He had also met Kyle, my little brother who was fifteen and deaf, on our second date.

**[Flashback]**

"**Hey Seth, I'll be just a minute. Let me go get my purse," I said blushing a little at my own forgetfulness.**

"**Oh, okay. I'll just wait down here." He said it with a smile that made me swoon for him even more, if that were possible.**

**I went, and got it. I walked out of the room I sort of shared with Sassy, or Zoë, (it used to be two rooms, but we built a bathroom in between it) and I ran smack into our youngest addition of the Burrow, Hanna. **

"**You better come quick," she whispered to me and I took of running after her. It wasn't hard to run because I was just wearing jeans and a blouse because we were going to the movies this time.**

**When I got down the stairs I was met with an interesting sight. I honestly wasn't sure whether to be pissed off or amused.**

**There was Kyle, standing there gesturing wildly at Seth in sign language while Seth stood there with a mixed expression of WTF, what is wrong with this kid, and Oh my God! I'm gonna pee my pants.**

**I ran over to the two, breaking them up. It hadn't gone over well when I told him I was dating Seth after he had hurt me. Of course I couldn't tell anyone about the whole story, it wasn't anyone else's business anyway.**

**I walked over to break it up signing to my brother 'What the hell is your problem?'**

**He looked at me ashamed, then turned and signed resentfully at Seth 'Dumb bastard!' Then he walked away.**

**Seth turned to look at me, "So do you want to go?" I looked at him, turning to see my brother glaring from his room in the dark. **

**I nodded, "You know he's deaf, and he just called you a bastard in sign language. You'll just have to excuse him. He's really lost, he needs a father figure in his life." **

**Seth nodded, "It's okay. You should meet my sister." As he said that, that dreamy hopeless romantic part of me, the part that didn't have anything to do with reality thought about how great of a father figure he would make.**

"**Why? What about your sister?" I asked, honestly curious. What was wrong with his sister?**

"**Oh, um she's a werewolf," said Seth, "or ex-werewolf. She can be super moody!" **

**I turned to him in surprise, "Okay two questions."**

"**I'm listening." **

"**Um, well I thought only guys were werewolves."**

"**Nope there's two girls," said Seth with a small smile, his 'Seth Smile', "Leah, that's my sister, and Melanie who's really sweet, but all the same don't mess with her."**

**I nodded then asked my next question, "So um is all this you know 'wolf stuff'… is it supposed to be kept secret?"**

"**Well, actually yeah it is. I know I've been doing a pretty shity job of that lately, but don't like go around advertising it or anything. You know?" He said with a smile as he opened up the car door for me.**

"**Yeah, that's what I thought." I said which was followed by a semi-awkward silence. **

"**So, movies?" he asked starting the car.**

"**Movies," I agreed with a nod.**

We broke apart for air, and I blushed as a disapproving mother shot me a glare and covered up her son's eyes.

Seth, on the other hand, laughed a little. I turned to him and smacked his shoulder, "That's not funny!"

"Yeah, um it sort of is…." he trailed off, "And besides it's Fall. I didn't think that that many people would be here. Not kids at least."

"Yeah, um okay. Is there a more private place?" I asked him wanting desperately to pick up where we left off.

"Yeah, well we need to go to a more private place anyways," he said, "I need to discuss something with you."

I don't know why Seth looked so tense, but he did. He took my hand, and led me up a trail to a cliff.

"So you know I imprinted on you right?" he asked as we sat down on the edge of a one of the shorter cliffs.

"Yeah," I answered. What was there to further discuss about imprinting. We were soul mates, the end, right?

"Well, um Jacob, that's my Alpha, says I should explain what imprinting is to you," said Seth with a big gulp, wringing his hands a little.

"What is there to explain? We're soul mates, right?" I asked leaning into his warmness. That was one of my favorite parts of him, that and his eyes.

"Well, yeah. You're my soul mate. If I had never gone to summer school, and looked into your eyes we wouldn't be here right now."

Then, the reality of it all came crashing down on me. He didn't really love me, he was forced to by some super natural power.

"So you never really loved me?" I asked him in disbelief, but knowing it was the truth, "You would never have been spying on me. We wouldn't have been together if it weren't for some, some supernatural force?"

"No, no! I just needed that extra push to-" he tried to explain, but I cut him off.

"Save it you son of a bitch! I trusted you, I loved you!" I yelled then sadly I whispered, "But you, you never loved me the way I loved you. Seth, I, I can't even look at you. Break the imprint. Take it back."

"Ash," he started, but I snapped, "Don't you dare call me that!" Ash was his nickname for me.

I had never seen so much hurt in one person's eyes, except maybe my own. But that was a long time ago… before I met Seth. And now I was learning that that was all an allusion.

He started over with a painful sounding breath, "Look. Ashley. I _can't _break an imprint. No one has come up with a way, and I'm 99.9% sure that no one ever will. My sister wouldn't be the way she was if there was such a thing as breaking an imprint for God's sake! I can't take back an imprint! I didn't decide on it in the first place! Someone else in some fucked up cosmic universe did! So deal with it!"

"Seth Clearwater, I only have to words for you." Then counting them in my fingers I said, "Fuck and you." With that I turned around, running down the path back to the parking lot, never feeling so hurt or betrayed in all my life.

I was glad I had decided to meet him at the beach and bring my own car. I really was in no shape to walk home now, and there was no way in hell that I would have poked him with a ten foot pole, let alone sit within a few inches of him.

I cranked up the car, and of course _the_ song had to come on. Yeah, the song, _that_ song. Our song, mine and Seth's. _Smile_, by Uncle Kracker.

For the first time in a while I just cried. I let the tears flow freely down my face, hoping he wouldn't come to find me. But I still loved him.

Then, I was filled with rage. Why had he done this to me? Why had I been so stupid? Why did I taken him back in the first place? Why, why, why was I so idiotic? Did I really believe that after the first time he broke my heart that he wouldn't again? Maybe he had stood me up on purpose. Maybe he had been using me, maybe my older brother was right. Damn, I so, so stupid! But all the same deep, deep down there was a part of me that still loved him…somewhere deep, deep down. And honestly I didn't think that part would ever show itself again.

(Seth's p.o.v.)

What was wrong with me? Why, why, why had I said that. I could barely breath. She didn't love me, and she thought I didn't love her. But she couldn't be wronger.

I loved her so, so much it hurt. It hurt worse than how much I was hurting by her. She was my forever, my future. Without her I wasn't Seth. I was just….a sandy colored blue eyed wolf.

I phased, taking off. I knew I did this way too often. I knew I couldn't run from my problems; my sister had proved that. But you could leave them for a while. Maybe a few weeks. Maybe…I just don't know. There really was no point in going back without her being there. I just…._damn_ I had screwed up…

(Ashley's p.o.v.)

I drove home in tears, not giving a damn if it was safe to drive when you could barely see or not.

When I got home I walked up the steps. My brother was sitting on the porch, great! That's just fricking' great!

'What's wrong?' he signed with concern in his big green eyes, one of the only ways you could tell we were related.

'Nothing. Be a good kid and mind your own goddamned business,' I signed back with a frown.

I walked in the house, slamming the door behind me. I was greeted immediately by my best friend.

"Sup?" asked Zoë exhaling smoke. I coughed a little at the smell. I hadn't smoked anything, except my standard cigarettes, in a while.

"Nothing," I said not wanting to tell her a damn thing. Thank God my brother stayed outside, best he just think it was PMS for now. I didn't want to tell him what it really was. I didn't like to put people under stress.

"Well, I see you're not going to tell me…so um Zach sent you some mail. Wanna open it?" said Zoë coming around the corner of the counter, and going through the mail; pulling out a pale yellow envelope.

Oh God, why now? Zach was my brother who lived overseas. He was in the army about to fight a war.

I nodded, taking the letter upstairs to my room to read it.

Once in my room I sat down my keys and took off my purple jacket. I pushed all thoughts of Seth out of my head; I couldn't deal with that shit right now. I wanted to read the letter from my brother, but at the same time I didn't.

After five minutes of just staring at it I finally opened it. I had always been terrible at opening up envelopes.

_Hey Ace, _

[He always did call me Ace] _What's up. Everything's…eh okay here. But nothing dire is happening. The food tastes like shit, the usual. Make sure Kyle gets his letter, and write me back about Constance Hayes. So down to business; I won't be back home for another three months. I know that I was supposed to be home next week, but there's been a change of plans. I'm sorry. Remember your big brother loves you._

_Love You Always Lil' Sis,_

_Zachary Coldwhell _

I closed my eyes painfully. No wonder Kyle had been sitting on the front porch acting like that. You may be asking; acting like what?

But Kyle always goes and sits on the front porch and thinks. Everything is always quiet, because well of course he's deaf, but he told me it helps clear his mind.

My brother wouldn't be coming home for three more months, possibly more. On top of that Seth and I had broken up. And then in a few weeks I would be going to get Constance Hayes from the airport Damn, life just wasn't fair…


	10. A New Beginning

**A/N:** Sorry this is so short, it's supposed to just show this stage in her life. I really didn't like having to write about it because she just seems so empty without her other half, but don't fear, there is more.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Twilight, I'm not S.M.

Chapter 10: A New Beginning 

(Ashley's p.o.v.)

It's been a week and two days since we broke up. But it still hurt. The pain was indescribable, but the worst part was I was still in love with him. Which, I guess, is why it hurt so damn bad.

I stayed in bed mostly. The days were melting into each other until it was just some wide expanse of time. The seconds ticking painfully, slowly on and on until death, which was not coming nearly fast enough. The only reason I knew it had been a week and two days was because of the calendar on my wall, where Zoë took the liberty of crossing off the day each morning.

And this, this was exactly the reason that I didn't fall in love. I knew it would happen, and it wasn't enough for it to happen one time. Oh hell no, it had to happen twice because I was stupid.

"Hey Ashley, um today is the day you go get Constance from the airport. If you don't want to then I can go do it," said Zoë coming into the room.

Shit! Constance! I forgot! I jumped up and fell on the floor. I was never the most graceful person on earth and vertigo and a tangled mass of blankets wasn't helping.

I had only gotten up to go to the bathroom in the time that Seth had broken up with me. My meals had been brought to me.

I got up, slowly, sitting on the side of my bed. Zoë handed me a tissue box and I took one of the tissues sticking out of the top.

"Are you sure you can go get her?" she asked, sitting down beside me and stroking my hair.

"Yeah," I said, "I've got to be the one to do this."

She nodded and I stood up, walking to the bathroom. I took a shower, if you asked me if it had been warm or cold I wouldn't have known; everything seemed cold without Seth to hold me.

Once I was out of the shower I dressed in a pair of boot cut jeans and a knit brown and purple sweater that was soft with age. My blond hair was a wet tangle mass and I searched around for a brush and brushed it for about ten minutes until it turned back to it's normal long straightness.

Sassy was sitting on my bed waiting for me when I got out. I slipped on a pair of old black and white All Stars that was always sitting beside my closet and looked up to see Zoë watching me cautiously.

"What?" I asked trying to make a joke, "I feel like I'm on suicide watch." I rolled up the sleeves to my sweater, "Look, no marks. I haven't been cutting myself with my razor if that's what you're worried about."

She looked at me as if I had spoken in another language, or whatever the equivalent because she was just as fluent in French, Italian, and Spanish as she was in English.

"Come on," she said, getting up, "I'm driving you to the airport."

"But," I protested, "you drive a Bug! We can't fit three people plus luggage in there!"

"Which is why," she said, taking out a set of keys from her pocket and letting them dangle in the air, "we are driving Benji's truck, duh."

I nodded and followed my best friend out of the door. She was dressed in her usual attire, a short skirt and tank top, her curly brown hair hanging loosely down past her shoulders, not matter the coldness of October in Washington.

We drove to the airport and waited for Constance. Hannah had seceded to come along because she and Constance would be sharing a room.

In the airport a girl who looked about thirteen with short brown hair came over to our small group.

"Ashley?" she asked, looking directly at me. I nodded and smiled as warmly as I could, hugging her.

As I did I felt something open inside of me; this was a new beginning for more than one of us. Maybe I would never love another man, but I could still love. And I was going to love my half-sister as much as possible.


	11. I Want To Make Up

Disclaimer: Own the story line, but not S.M.'s characters

A/N: If you like Harry Potter, especially Draco/Hermione, check out my bestest buddy and real life (as in non-fanfic) co-author/beta's stories. Her name is VikkiSuLuvzYew and I promise you won't be disappointed!

Chapter 11: I Want To Make Up

(Seth's p.o.v.)

I was doing what I did best, laying uselessly on my couch in my living room wallowing in self-pity and despairing over Ashley when I heard a soft whisper from the direction of my front door.

"Seth?" It whispered. I knew it was Renesmee, my best friend, but I didn't feel like talking to her. I didn't feel like talking to anyone except Ashley for that matter.

"Seth?" she whispered again. I gave in and groaned softly to let her know I was still alive.

She sat something down on my coffee table. "I, um brought you some brownies…" she mumbled.

I sat up then, suddenly hungry at the mention of brownies, "Did Esme make them?" Esme made the best brownies on the face of the planet.

"Um, yeah," she said smiling and sitting the box in my lap, helping me take the top off. I reached in and picked one up, eating it.

"Seth, I know that _she _left you…but I mean you could still try to win her back. What do you have to lose? By the way that you talk about her, I can tell you two are in love. And you need to go find her, because you don't just fall out of love that fast. But if you don't find her she will! Seth, that's what you don't understand!" said Renesmee. I should have known that this was a trap.

But she was yelling now, and standing up. "Seth, can't you tell? She thought you weren't in love with her! It's not that she doesn't love you! You need to get some sunlight in here," she walked by the windows and opened up the curtains, "And you need to wake the fuck up!"

I blinked in surprise a couple of times. Did Renesmee Cullen just drop and f-bomb on me?

Nessie marched out of the room and to my kitchen, reappearing with a glass of water which she poured all over my head.

I jumped up and she looked at me with determination in her eyes. At that moment it occurred to me that maybe if I listened to women like Renesmee a little more often maybe my life would be just a little bit easier.

"You're right Nessie. I hope it's not too late." I smiled as I picked her up, hugging her and spinning around.

I ran to the front door, but she stopped me.

"And uh, Seth?" she asked.

She turned and smiled at me, "You might want to got to the store first…and um take a shower."

"Shower. Right." I took off up the stairs.

After I got out of the shower I went to check the kitchen for food. I had hardly eaten anything in days, maybe weeks. I was starving.

And Nessie was right; the cupboards were bare. I _did_ need to go to the store. All I had was a slice of moldy cheese in the fridge and some old crackers. Uh!

And besides like Nessie said I needed to get out and get some sunlight, it would do me good. It was sunny earlier and it had felt good sitting by the window; so why not give it a try.

But, seeing as I live in La Push Washington on the Olympic Peninsula, the rainiest part of the U.S., that was damn near impossible. And I became painfully aware of the fact once I was halfway to the store.

It was in the parking lot of the only grocery store in Forks (because Embry ran the one in La Push and I was tired of those pitying faces everyone I knew was giving me.) when I felt that tug, yes _the tug_.

That tug that told me _she _was near. I took a deep breath, gripping my steering wheel to a point that could have broken it. I gave myself five minutes to collect myself, but as the seconds ticked by the longing in the pit of my stomach only grew worse.

I finally just shook my head in defeat, and took the key out of the ignition, turning off the car.

Two things could have been about to happen: 1) I was about to make the best decision of my life… or 2) I was about to make the **worst **decision of my life.

It was a fifty-fifty chance. One I guess I was willing to take. While one part of me was screaming _Go! Hall ass and get the hell out of her before you screw up even more!_ the other was screaming _What the hell are you waiting for wuss? Go kiss her and sweep her off her feet like no one has before! _Both of the possibilities were **unbelievably terrifying**.

I got out of the car, taking deep breaths and reminding myself not to hyperventilate. I gripped my keys to a point where my usual golden tan turned white on my knuckles.

"Just go in the store," I told myself slowly as I nodded to myself and walked as fast as possible while still looking like a human before I could change my mind and to get out of the rain.

I walked to the food section of the supermarket and found the junk food. I was going to eat emotionally; I was such a girl.

I soon found myself getting everything that was a favorite of Ashley's: white chocolate covered pretzels, War Heads, Sour Patch Kids, peaches, Dr. Pepper, strawberry ice cream, macaroni and cheese.

I was so intent on finding the right brand of Mac and cheese that I hadn't felt how strong the tug was getting.

Suddenly my shopping cart crashed into someone else's. I looked up and I found a pair of eyes the color of emeralds staring back at me.

"Watch where you're going!" she hissed, "And don't ram your buggy into mine ever again."

She sun around, without her macaroni, and took off. On different terms I would have laughed at how Southern she sounded when she said buggy instead of shopping cart. But now I was trying to not have a nervous breakdown.

I took a deep breath and followed where my instincts told me to go. She was putting shampoo in her "buggy" as she called it when I found her. She got the coconut kind.

I followed her discreetly to the register. She bought all her things and flashed her fake ID to get a pack of cigarettes.

I rushed to get my bags so I could follow her. I caught her just in time after I put my groceries in my truck.

"Can I help you with those?" I asked her as I approached her car cautiously.

"What do you really want?" she asked, though she moved out of the way for me to help load the plastic bags into the car.

"Another chance," I said as I put a hand on hers which was on the shopping cart handle.

She immediately moved it and her hand was replaced by cold metal. "Well, it's more likely that I break out into a goddamn tap dance right here in the rain."

That hurt, but I didn't have anything to lose. I kept on. "C'mon. You never gave me a chance to fully explain."

"I don't need you to explain Seth. I am responsible for a thirteen year old and a fifteen year old. What kind of example would I be to Constance if I let you do whatever you want to me? She already grew up in a place like that. Not that Alabama is a bad place, just the part she was living in. I don't want to bring that back to her Seth. And my brother, he's never really had a girlfriend before. I don't want you as an example for how he should treat women." She said as she loaded the last bag into the trunk.

"So um thanks, but no thanks." she said with a fake smile, slamming the trunk closed.

I took a deep breath, well shit so much for sweeping her off her feet. But I still had nothing to loose so I got into my truck trying to brain storm.

But before I could get a plan a plan came to me. I don't know if it was because she was as distracted as me by all of this. Or if it was because she wanted revenge. Or maybe she _wanted_ an excuse for me to have to get into her car?

Before I knew it my car was hydroplaning and swerving into another car and when my breaks finally worked and I stopped my car right before it smashed into a little Toyota.

I turned around to se who had hit me and I saw it, a sliver Corvette Stingray. Ashley had hit my car.

I got out into the rain and walked up to Ashley's car. She looked worried.

"Shit!" she worried as she rolled down her window, not caring about the rain, "Shit! Shit! Shit! I cannot believe I just did that! How the hell am I supposed to pay for the repairs on both of these cars? Shit!"

I moved some wet hair from my eyes, I needed a haircut, and squinted water out of my eyes, "Don't worry about it. Um, I'm a mechanic. You know the place in Forks, Black And Clearwater Auto?"

She looked up at me and slowly she said, "Yeah."

"Well," I told her, "My name _is_ Seth Clearwater remember, I own the "Clearwater" half of it."

"I'll go leave a note on the car that _I_ totaled. But, could you um give me a ride home? Please? I don't want to drive it and crash it because I didn't realize something was wrong with it."

She looked at me doubtfully but sighed with a nod, "Yeah. Okay. But um while you leave a note I'm gonna get the groceries out from the back of your truck."

"Kay," I went to the car that Ashley had made me hit. It wasn't exactly totaled, it could still be driven, but it had been a new car. And whoever the owner was was going to be pissed off.

I pulled out my wallet and fished out one of my business card from inside. The rain had started to let up a little, but it didn't matter anyway. Nessie had gotten all of the cards laminated.

I got into Ashley's car, and she got the last of my bags. As she came around she paused and looked at her door.

"Damn." She came around and opened my door, "My door doesn't open. It's jammed. I've got to get in this way."

I was getting up, and the rain started again, "Just, hold still. I'm not gonna make you get out in the rain again."

She put one small hand on my shoulder and one on my knee and stepped over my lap. She turned to look at me as soon as she got one foot on the floor of the car. I shut the door as she pulled her right leg into my lap.

She didn't move it either. She stared into my eyes. I stared back, ice blue on emerald green. Her face got closer and closer to mine. But before she could kiss me, she began to cry instead.

She jumped off my lap and sat in her seat, "Why are you doing this to me? You don't love me, hell you don't even like me! So why are you doing this? Why are you paying for the car? I know this seems harsh, but the best thing you could do is stay out of my screwed up life. I mean what is wrong with you? Do you enjoy my suffering, is that it? Do you relish in my pain Seth Clearwater? That must be it! I don't care anymore! If you like my pain you can rest assured there's already plenty of it without your shit added into the mix!"

She was crying, she was crying and it hurt me. The imprint in me told me to make it better, to kiss away all her tears, to kill whatever was hurting her.

But in this case, that would require me to kill myself. Which would be a little difficult.

I slowly put my hand on her shoulder and, surprisingly, she didn't flinch away or try to beat me with a hidden baseball bat.

She just looked at me with pain filled eyes. "Ashley," I whispered, "You never gave me time to properly explain imprinting. When I said I loved you I meant I love you. Sure, the truth is, even if I had hated you I would still be attracted to you because of imprinting. But I love you for real, I would love you even if I hadn't imprinted. I was just imprinted to you when we first went out but when we were in the meadow… I don't know about you but I fell in love with you. So, please, I will get down on my knees and beg if I have to, give me another chance."

She looked at me, "Fine. My house seven o'clock tomorrow. Take me to meet your family."

"Um, could you just meet the wolf girls tomorrow? The next day me and my sister and her boyfriend, we were all going to go visit my mom and step dad. We were all going to have dinner. I was thinking you should come."

"Okay," she said slowly, "What's a wolf girl?" She started the car and looked at me weird.

"Other imprints," I explained, "There's the first one, Emily, she's twenty five. Then, there's Kim, she's twenty four. Rachel, she's twenty five. Um, then…there's Claire. She's eight."

Ashley chocked, "Eight? She's _eight _years old? That's…so pedophilic!" she turned down a street.

"No, it's not like that. Quil, that's who imprinted on her, he's like her big brother. He just wants what's best for her. And one day…well one day, if she wants to, they can be together romantically."

She nodded, "Are there anymore?"

"Oh, um yeah. There's Nessie, she is technically about to turn fifteen with the whole rapid aging thing. You two would get along together great. Then, there's Brandi. She's eighteen. And, I guess my sister, because she's dating a werewolf, she's twenty five too. And then, there's Suzette. But I don't think she'll be there because she doesn't know she's imprinted on yet."

Ashley, nodded, but didn't say anything else. Ten minutes later we were at my apartment.

"I live in these apartments." I said in a whisper, "Turn here."

She did and I got out, then got my bags from her trunk, and went inside. My house phone was ringing.

"Hello?" I answered as I opened the carton of strawberry ice cream. It was Jacob.

"You better get your ass to work Clearwater," he warned, "Because there's someone here saying that you ruined their car, and that you're going to fix it for free."

"Dammit," I whined as I slammed down my spoon. How could they be there already? "Be right there."

(Hours later)

I was out patrolling around Bella and Edward's cottage when I heard someone call my name.

"Seth?" Renesmee called in a whisper, "Seth? I know you patrol out here on Wednesday nights! Come on! Please?"

I walked lazily over to the window, leaves crunching under my giant paws. By the time I had gotten there, though, her window was shut.

I whined in the direction of her window, letting my voice trail higher and higher into the night

Soon Renesmee, clad in a tank top and shorts with her bronze curls in a ponytail, slid open her window and jumped gracefully out onto the grass in front of me.

She smiled in what looked like relief and sighed.

She looked up at me, "So did the plan work out?" I nodded my big head and smiled, showing my sharp pointy white teeth.

I decided to phase and stepped back, shaking. Renesmee closed her eyes. She had seen me phase thousands of times since she was a kid, most of which were in accident and I knew it was just a reflex because of Jacob.

She opened them a minute later to see me standing there smiling down at her.

"Yeah, Nessie I love you. You're awesome. Thank you so much! But, um could you do me another favor?" I kept talking, not letting her say anything, "Ashley wants to meet you."

She looked at me, dumbfounded, "Me? Why me?"

"Well," I said slowly, "It's not as much you as it is all of the wolf girls. She wants to meet the other imprints. And I was thinking you two would get along great."

"Oh, um, sure," said Nessie hollowly. She then got a far away look on her face, the kind Alice got when she was having a vision, but the one Nessie got when she was in deep thought.

"Nessie?" I asked waving a hand in front of her face. She blinked a few times. "What's wrong? Jake being an asshole?" I asked with a one armed hug and a smile. No matter what state I had been in for the past few weeks I knew things had been tough for Nessie and Jacob lately.

"No, I mean well yes, sort of…actually yes. He is being a straight up asshole!" she yelled as she stomped her foot, something that she had inherited from Bella for sure.

I kept his arm around her and rubbed circles on her back as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

We were sitting on the ground now under her window, our backs pressed up against the brick wall; her sitting almost straight up, me slumping a good bit so I didn't hit my head on the window ledge and so I could keep my arm around her. I hoped this was helping and not creeping her out.

"Um, Nessie?" I asked in a worried whisper, suddenly thinking about Bella and Edward, "Won't your parents get worried if you're not in your room? I don't want to get you in trouble, and I don't really feel like facing the wrath of Bella Cullen. That's how I got my collarbone broken for the first time and my shoulder broken for the second."

She looked like she was fighting the urge to laugh at me. I knew Emmett had told her about how Jake had broken my shoulder and collarbone last week.

"Well, I don't think they'll care seeing as they're busy breaking the bed…" she said with a shudder.

I looked at Nessie with my eyebrows scrunched together. Then the I got what she meant and my jaw dropped and I blushed.

"Hey, Bella's my step sister! I don't want to think of her doing…what they're doing! Gross!" I said with my nose scrunched up.

"You think I want to think of my parents having sex?" she asked as she climbed back through my window.

"You are such a blunt person!" I said with a groan. I sat down on her bed, making the mattress creak, which was a huge mistake.

Suddenly the bedroom door flew open. Bella and Edward were standing at the door. Edward in his boxers and Bella in a robe. I turned my head, because I could've gone my whole life without seeing that and would have died happy. I put a hand over my eyes.

"What the hell?" Nessie yelled at them.

They ignored her. "See Edward, it's just Seth. Nothing to worry about. C'mon." said Bella. I turned, thinking it was safe, but I was wrong as I found out when Bella jumped into Edward's arms and he held her bridal style, kissing her. Damn, why did I have to see things like that?

"Guys!" she yelled, getting up, "Have you no decency? If you're gonna do _that _then do it in your room!"

If Bella had still been human she would have been blushing, she looked like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Edward, on the other hand, just pulled her tighter to his chest and rolled his eyes at us. He chuckled darkly and closed the door.

"Awkward…" I said, then decided to change the subject, "So anyway, where were we? Ah, yes. Jacob's an asshole! What did he do to you?"

"He kissed me!" she yelled as she picked up _Romeo and Juliette _and straightened it on her table.

"Oh, yeah. That's real asshole-ish!" I said sarcastically as I laid back on her bed and rolled my eyes.

"No, it's not that he kissed me! That part's fantastic…" she sighed loudly. "He just…he won't even acknowledge the fact that it even happened! When we were leaving your apartment he said, and I quote, 'As far as I'm concerned you and I are best friends and have never romantically kissed.' How's that for asshole-ish?"

"Well," I said carefully, "you told me to go after Ashley, to talk to her. And it worked for me. Maybe you should do the same, maybe it'll work for you. _Maybe_ you should talk to Jake. Try." I hoped I was giving good advice here.

"Seth," she whispered thoughtfully, "I think you're right. Toss me my cell phone please."

I leaned slightly off the bed to get her cell phone which was plugged into the wall charging on her night stand.

I tossed it to her and she caught it in one fluid motion. She quickly dialed Jake a number.

I got the feeling that I was going to be intruding if I stayed any longer. "Well," I said with a yawn, "I gotta get going. Have to finish patrol. Remember tomorrow, or technically today, you're meeting my imprint!"

I started taking of his shirt for the phase and as I jumped out Nessie's window I added my own special touch, yelling, "And also remember; _girl power_!"

"Seth, Clearwater!" she yelled out of her window loud enough so probably every werewolf in my pack could hear it and I would never be able to live it down, "You are the absolute gayest werewolf in Washington!"

I phased and howled out a protest, running away. I prayed to God know one would mention that to Ash. That's all I needed, her thinking I was gay.

I went back home after patrol was over and laid down in my bed, sighing like a girl. I slept that night with the sweetest dreams of my life; those of my imprint, Ashley, and our new beginning.


	12. Wolf Girls and Other Stuff

Disclaimer: If I were S.M. or Suzanne Collins (Hunger Games author) would I be here? Most likely no.

A/N: Sorry I took so long. I've gotten like fifty requests to update, so I'm updating. I've had the last two chapters for a while, I'm just getting busy with my real book so I haven't updated, but I'm not abandoning you.

P.S: Check out my friend VikkiSuLuvzYew if you like Harry Potter, especially Draco/Hermione or just Draco in general. And even if you don't she might be able to change your mind with her awesomeness.

P.S.S: These are "Chapter 7: Vegas Baby Part 1" and "Chapter 8: Vegas Baby Part 2" of my other story The Forbidden Fruit Tastes the Sweetest, just in different p.o.v.s A lot of it will make more sense if you've read them, but you'll have to read the first story too. But I promise you won't be disappointed if you read it!

Chapter 12: Wolf Girls And Other Stuff 

(Seth's p.o.v.)

I woke up feeling like a new man, even though I had only got a couple hours of sleep because of the whole "hitting the car incident". I showered and washed my hair and dressed in some-_ugh_-jeans and a crisp white shirt.

I picked up my cell phone off of my side table where it was charging and called Leah.

"Hello?" she answered, sounding happier than usual.

"Hey," I said, "I'm coming over to your house to get that Hunger Games book. Kay?"

"Oh, okay," she said, "But I'm at the store. Embry's at the house getting ready to come over here, but I can call him and tell him to hold off and wait for you if you want though."

"That'd be great," I said, "Tell Embry I'll be over there in about…ten minutes."

"Kay," said Leah, "Bye, Seth."

"Bye Lee," I told her before we both hung up at the same time, just like always.

I was to Leah and Embry's house in the promised ten minutes.

As I pulled into the driveway I turned off the radio and the car engine, putting my keys in my pocket. I didn't even bother to lock the car doors, no one ever did in La Push.

I walked up the driveway amiably to the house my sister and her boyfriend had been shaking up in lately.

I grimaced slightly. That was the house I had been raised in. My mom, dad, Leah, and I had all lived together in this house as one big happy family in the good ol' days. All that had changed now. I ran my hand along the white porch railing as I walked down the sidewalk and smiled.

I mean could you really blame Leah for what she was doing? It wasn't that bad, even though if mom knew she would probably be angry. But if it were me and Ash would we be any different? Hell no.

Suddenly there was a screech from inside of the house and I tensed, ready to phase. I knew that yell; it was Embry's.

I ran in the house, throwing open the front door because these days it was never locked. I turned and rounded the corner to the kitchen.

Kneeling on the floor with his hands over his eyes and muttering cuss words was Embry.

I phased on the spot, having barely just enough time to get out of my clothes. If anyone was phased they'd here the panic in my mind, but just in case I let out the distress call that Sam had taught us all years ago; the one that meant get your ass the hell here, pronto.

I phased back to human form and re-dressed. "It's gonna be okay, man," I told Embry, leaning down and putting a hand on his shoulder.

A bottle of bleach caught the corner of my eye. Bleach? What the hell? I didn't have enough time to put it together though.

Within seconds the pack was bursting in the front door just as I had moments before. It was nice to know such reliable people.

Leah fell all over Embry and started bawling her eyes out. I started cussing (Don't ask me what I said because I'm not even completely sure myself) and so did Embry, but at a _much_ more extreme level.

"Can-can I have a moment alone with my Embry?" Leah asked, hiccupping and wiping away her tears with the backs of her hands. Then, she turned to us and glared, just daring one of us to defy her. It was a demand now, no longer a question. We all filed out of the kitchen and into my old backyard.

"Okay, someone care to explain?" asked Collin as soon as we were all outside in the privacy-fenced-in backyard.

"Embry sprayed bleach in his eyes in an anti-imprint attempt," sighed Jake, running his hands through his hair.

Suddenly it all made sense; the bleach on the table, Embry grabbing at his eyes. If you couldn't see you couldn't really look into someone's eyes. If you couldn't really look into someone's eyes you couldn't imprint…

"A who-what-now?" asked Danny. Jacob sighed again. Danny never was the most brilliant crayon in the box and it took more of my self control than it should've to not go find a wall to beat my head against.

"He doesn't want to imprint dumbass," said Quil. I watched as he and Jake exchanged worried glances.

They had all been friends even before we had the close brotherhood/bond thing of the pack. Jake was my friend, but he and Quil went way back. And if Quil used the word dumbass (cuz you know his vocabulary was magically limited with the imprint) it had to be had…

"Oh," said Danny simply.

"So do you think they…?" asked Collin trailing off.

"Yeah," I answered much to my embarrassment avoiding eye contact and praying to God they wouldn't discuss Leah and what she and Embry were up to any further, "They have."

Sam nodded, "Good for her."

I think we all looked at him a little weird for that one. Yeah, maybe Sam was Embry's brother, Embry told him a few weeks ago and now everyone knew. And yeah, he should probably be happy my sister found someone… but _still_, that was weird. He was congratulating them?

On _that_? What. The. Hell.

"What, I'm happy for them. I love Leah. Just…in a different way then I should. I always felt guilty about that, but now that she has someone we can both be happy," explained Sam a little weakly.

Jake nodded and I looked around. This was getting awkward for me what with the discussing of my sister's virginity and what not.

"Um…I gotta go…pick up Ashley. I'm gonna go see if she'll spend the day with me before she meets the wolf girls. Guys, remind the girls. Okay?" I said.

The guys that that applied to nodded and I jogged into the woods to get to my apartment complex, the same one Quil lived in.

As I walked away I heard some of the guys giving excuses as to why they had to leave: Sam had the kids and a pregnant wife, Danny had to go to the store…

It took me a while to realize that I had forgotten my car in my eagerness to get away from all the drama back and Leah and Embry's.

By the time I got back to the house everyone had cleared out and I got my car out of the driveway.

I looked at the clock on the dash; it had been almost an hour since I had woken up and I was eager to see if Ashley would have me before time.

(Ashley's p.o.v.)

I woke up with a groan, the light from the windows hurting my eyes. I covered my head with my comforter, which had been my approach the last two weeks give or take.

And then I remembered yesterday at the store and sat up. I looked for some proof that it had been real, not a dream.

I did what I had come to realize was the never fail thing. Seeing as I had fallen asleep in the jacket I had worn yesterday it would probably still smell the same…

Yes! There it was! Seth's scent; pine woods, lemons, salt water, and just…_Seth_. I smiled. It had been real. Maybe Seth really did love me…maybe.

Or maybe I was stupid. What if it was just a big joke?

"Hey Ashley! Traitor is here!" yelled Zoë from down stairs.

Seth? Seth was here? I jumped out of my bed, tripping over my blankets. I stood up again, but more cautious, and caught sight of myself in the mirror.

I looked _terrible_. My blonde hair was in complete bed-head mode, my clothes were crumpled, I hadn't taken a shower in two days, now that I realized it my lips were chapped, badly, and my fingernails were gnawed and ruff from me chewing on them and picking at them.

"I'm not coming down!" I shouted, opening my door and screaming down the stairs. I probably sounded like a stubborn two year old, but I didn't care; Seth could come get me tonight to see the wolf girls and when I looked somewhat presentable.

"Fine with me!" yelled back Zoë. I heard a door slam and I dove under my covers again. I wasn't going to come out for at least another hour which would be about eleven thirty.

"I'm going to the store!" cried Zoë.

"Yeah!" I yelled back. Once Zoe left I was the only one in the house.

I laid in bed a couple more minutes before I heard a crashing outside of my window as if someone was ungracefully crawling up the tree beside my window and sat bolt upright. What the hell was it?

I picked up my baseball bat and walked slowly to the window. I shouldn't have been surprised about what I saw sitting on the strong tree limb that was closest to my window; a werewolf. None other than Seth Clearwater.

I sighed and put one hand on my hip. He just _couldn't_ listen to simple instructions could he?

"Please let me in?" he begged.

"Nope," I told him, tightening my grip on the bat. This thing had already broken his nose once; I wasn't afraid to do it again.

"Please?" he bagged, clasping his hands together and shaking them.

"No Seth."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?" he asked. And this time he did it. The lip. He stuck out his lip far enough for a plane to land on, still with the begging hand gesture. And that paired with his eyes… Whatever was a girl to do?

I sighed, though I didn't let go of the baseball bat and opened my window. He smiled and jumped from the branch to the roof and then into my bedroom.

"It would kill you to listen to simple instructions wouldn't it?" I asked, voicing my earlier thought.

"Uh, would you put down the baseball bat?" he asked warily.

"That depends," I told him a little too venomously than I meant, "entirely upon if you leave."

"Why do you want me to leave?" he asked in almost a whisper, looking into my eyes so that there was no way I could look away myself. I knew he would have to release me.

He closed his big hands around my small ones and wound his fingers through mine, rubbing his thumbs over the tops of my hands.

"Because!" I yelled, "I look like a freaking mess and I'm confused because I don't know if you love me or not and I just want to _scream _like a damn banshee-"

I was silenced as his lips crashed into mine. It took me only a half of a second before I responded, forcefully. Very, very, _very _forcefully.

We untwined our fingers and he pulled me closer with one hand on the small of my back, one cupping my face; his thumb tracing my cheek bone over and over, gently, caressingly. I tangled my hands into his shaggy black hair and we stayed like that for a while.

Soon, though, he picked me up and laid me back on my bed. He sat beside me and kissed me gently for a few moments before we get more passionate and he straddles me.

We'd made out before, yes. But never anything quite to this level. Nothing that ever felt quite so…right.

"Seth," I managed to pant out as we took breaths in between kisses, "We. Need. To. Stop."

"I. Know."

Suddenly I hear someone downstairs, doing what sounds like kicking the front door in. And there's only one person for that; Zoë.

"Looks like Zoë's home," said Seth, sitting up and resting his weight on his arms on the bed beside me.

I groaned and sat up. Uh. Way to ruin my moment, huh, bestest buddy! We got up and made our way downstairs.

"One second Zoë!" I yelled.

As I reached for the lock Seth turned me around and kissed me one more good time before I unlocked the door.

Zoe was in a tank top and mini skirt despite the weather and a boy was holding some stuff for her. He handed the stuff to her and she smiled seductively, the smile she'd given a million guys, though there was something remarkably different about the look in her eyes, something that I couldn't quite put my finger on… "Well, bye Danny."

I stepped aside to let her pass and saw for the first time who the boy on the porch was. One of Seth's pack brothers. It's not that they really looked alike…I could just…_sense_ it.

"Seth what are you doing here?" he asked dreamily. I noticed a strange look in his eyes…one that was familiar. All too familiar…

"Um, this is my girlfriend's house, dude. What are you doing here? And with Zoë?" said Seth.

"You know Zoë?" asked Danny looking like he was confused.

"Yeah, she's my best friend," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I turned to Seth and then back to the boy to confirm my thoughts I said, "Seth do you know him?"

"Yeah," said Seth. He looked behind him to make sure no one else was listening and then said under his breath to me, "He's my pack brother."

"He didn't…?" I asked with a worried look on my face, looking into Seth's eyes.

Suddenly it dawned on me. I knew that look in Danny's eyes. It was the same one in Seth's. And the look in Zoë's was the same one in mine. It could only mean one thing. And that wasn't good.

I could tell by his expression that Seth knew right off what I was talking about. He scooped me out of the doorway and onto the front porch beside him. He closed the door and looked at Danny, "Dude! You did _not_ imprint on Zoë Slatter did you?"

"Yeah," Danny said slowly, "What's the problem?"

"The problem is she's got a different guy every two days Danny!" I hissed as I scooted closer to Seth.

"Well, maybe I've got a chance!" he said desperately. I truly felt sorry for the poor guy. He looked like the type that just couldn't get a break.

I shook her head and muttered under my breath. I looked at Seth and then at Danny, trying to figure out _something_, "Look, um Danny, we're having a wolf girl party tonight. All the imprints are gonna be there. I'll invite her. We'll tell her. Okay?"

"No!" he said, practically yelling it out, I mean _damn_ I didn't know my ideas were _that_ bad, "No I want to be the one to tell her! Please? You guys I just need some time to think this all over."

I nodded doubtfully and the went inside, I didn't need more drama for today. I didn't _need _any drama at all.

I stood in my closet thumbing through the clothes. I was wrapped in a towel and my hair was straight and dry.

I had made Seth leave with instructions to come back for me in thirty minutes to pick me up like it was a proper date. Despite his teasing that this wasn't even really a date I had held to my decision.

Zoë had teased me too. But she would understand too one day, soon, actually. She just didn't know the half of it. Not yet anyway.

And plus I had to make a good impression on the other wolf girls, this time being my first time meeting them. I was more than a little nervous to be honest…

"Hurry up!" yelled Zoë, knocking on my bedroom door, "Traitor is gonna be here soon!"

"Could you not call him that?" I asked, "We're trying to work things out."

"Whatever," she said.

"So," I asked as I settle on a lime green t-shirt and tried to change the subject, "what about that Danny kid?"

"Oh, nothing just dinner and a movie," she said nonchalantly. I could imagine her out there in the hall with the usual successful smile that she had reeled in another one, which was _not_ good. Zoë was _the_ heartbreaker. Also not good.

"Did you know he's Seth's friend?" I asked as I found my favorite pair of jeans in the hamper. I inspected them. Though they hadn't been washed they weren't visibly dirty.

"I figured seeing as you guys stayed and talked for a couple of minutes on the porch," she said.

"Yeah." I slipped on the clothes and smoothed out my hair then slipped on my beat-up black and white Converse.

I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror. I had washed my hair and put on moisturizing chap-stick so my hair and lips were good. I had filed my nails and polished them with clear nail polish so they were good.

But I still hoped that I made the right impression. Would I come off as too causal? Non caring? What did you wear to these things? A dress? Would that be too girly? I wasn't really girl, but if that was the dress code… Did they have a dress code? What if they hated me?

The doorbell rang and I knew I didn't have anymore time to worry. I grabbed my Thumper jacket off of the back of my chair and slid it on, zipping it half way up.

I walked down the stairs to find Seth waiting nervously for me in the living room. He was biting his lips and his hands were tucked in his pockets. He reminded me so much of that first real date…

As I was on the last stair he looked up at me. Our eyes met and I couldn't help smiling. We walked towards each other and met in the middle of the room. He put his hands at my waist and kissed me.

I took a step back to break the kiss after a few moments and he smiled. "I guess I gotta get you to the meeting huh?" he asked.

"Yep," I told him, placing one more quick kiss on his cheek.

As we were what I guess would be halfway to the house Seth took out his cell phone.

"I gotta call my sister and remind her," he told me, "because she's probably pretty preoccupied."

I nodded. Seth's sister was going to be there; I had almost forgotten. So in a way I was making a first impression on his family too… _Deep breaths_ I remind myself.

Seth dialed and put the phone on speaker, sitting it on the dashboard. It rang twice before his sister answered.

"Hello?" answered a voice that sounded almost nervous.

"Hey Leah!" Seth yelled out, smiling. I could tell by the sounds on the other end of the phone that they had the phone set on speaker too.

It took a second before anyone answered.

"What is it Seth?" asked Leah impatiently, sounding like she was sitting down on a creaking mattress, "I was kind of busy!"

"Doing what?" asked Seth.

"Do you really wanna know Seth?" asked Leah.

"Never mind," said Seth and I could see him blush as we drove past a street light. "So, anyway Lee, what I was getting to is reminding you about the party."

"Party?" asked Leah, "What party?"

"Well, it's not a party par say," I said, getting over most of my nervousness, "it's just a get together of wolf girls."

"Okay," said Leah slowly then she paused, "Seth who was that?"

"That was my girlfriend and imprint Ashley," he answered back.

"Oh, well, hi then," Leah called into the phone.

"Well, um we're at Emily's place so bye," he said and then hung up.

"Think she'll be here?" I asked as I hopped out of the door (Seth had come around and opened it for me) and landed-for once-gracefully on my feet.

"Course," he answered.

"Okay."

"Looks like Emily and Nessie are outside," whispered Seth.

For the first time I looked up at the house. It looked homey. It was brick and had brown wind-blown shutters that surrounded glowing yellow windows. On the front porch sat a hugely pregnant woman that reminded me somewhat of Seth in a black dress and a teenage girl about my age with long ringlets of bronze hair dressed in a hot pink tank top and a denim mini skirt.

I averted my eyes and Seth took hold of my hand. I let him lead me down the sidewalk and up the concrete front porch steps.

"Hi," said the pregnant woman resting one hand on her stomach, and holding out the other for me to shake, "I'm Emily."

"Hi," I said, "I'm Ashley." I moved her bangs a little to the side and smiled nervously.

I noticed something about the woman-Emily. She had terrible scars running down her face and one of her arms to her elbow. This is what Seth had meant long ago when we had talked about it. I tried not to focus on the scars too long though.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie," said the other girl. I smiled at her too and she hugged me. I noticed she was about an inch or too shorter than me.

After we quit hugging I moved my bangs again. I needed to cut them again. Nessie kept smiling.

"So you're the half-vampire girl?" I asked, feeling a slight blush color my cheeks. Leave it to me to insult the half-vampire.

She didn't seem offended though; she laughed, "Yeah, I guess you could call me that."

"You two are gonna be great friends, seriously," said Seth as he put his hand on my back and led me a little closer to Nessie. Seth was right. I could actually see us being good friends.

"Okay, so girls how about we move this little powwow, no pun intended, inside, shall we?" suggested Emily.

"Sure, sure," said Nessie and Emily laughed which, for some reason, made Nessie blush.

"What's so funny?" I asked, looking around. Had I missed something?

"Oh, nothing," Nessie said, "It's just Jake says 'Sure, sure' all the time and Seth was talking to me the other day about how much he's rubbed off on me. I need to sit you down one day for some girl talk. I need to tell you about mine and Jake's story."

"That'd be great," I said with a genuine smile, "I'd love to talk with someone that's in on all of this, or I might explode!"

"That's what we're here for Ash," Nessie said, wrapping her arm around my shoulders and leading me through the doorway.

Seth tried to follow. Emily stood in front of the door between Seth and me, "Uh, uh, uh Seth! You know the rules! No male wolves in the wolf girl party!"

He turned around and walked down the front porch steps to his car. Emily, Nessie, and I all went inside.

Nessie and I took our seats on the love seat beside each other. Emily went to a table at the front of the room and sat down in a chair behind it.

"So girls," she said with a warm smile flipping through a spiral notebook, "Let's go over some recent news. Mel couldn't be here today because she couldn't find a baby sister, Claire couldn't be here because well this is an official wolf girl meeting, she's not in on the secret yet and she doesn't know she's imprinted. And then Leah, I'm not exactly sure why Leah isn't here. Seth called her…but we can't wait forever so let's start. Um there's a new girl that will be joining our ranks soon. Here name is Suzette Rosenberg. She's Irin's imprint. Oh, and this is Nessie and Ashley's first wolf girl meeting. I don't think there's really anything else for me to say…"

"Oh, um Danny imprinted on my best friend, Zoë, today. So, we got another new wolf girl," I said.

Everyone in the room turned to look at me and I half-wished I hadn't said anything.

"Wonderful!" said Emily enthusiastically. "So anymore news?"

"Jacob finally asked me out, or actually I asked him out. But anyway we're going out," Nessie said, sounding giddy.

"Well, it's about damn time!" said a woman who was on the other side of the room, "I mean I thought you and my brother were never gonna go out!"

Laughter and nods of agreement went around the room and Nessie avoided everyone's gazes.

"Speaking of Jake can I have a second?" Nessie asked Emily, "I need to call my mom. I have a question for her."

"Sure," she said with another smile, "Just don't take too long Ness."

Nessie nodded and got her phone out of her back pocket, walking up the stairs.

When Nessie left I felt utterly alone.

"Oh, uh, bye the way," said Emily, "These are all of the girls beside Mel and Leah. There's Kim and Rachel and Brandi."

The girl that had said she was Jacob's sister was Rachel. After that the girls started talking amongst themselves.

(Seth's p.o.v.)

It was a few minutes after I'd dropped off Ashley at my cousin Emily's house for her first wolf girl meeting.

My phone rang. I looked at the caller Id. It was Alice. What would Alice be calling me for at seven fifteen at night? Something had to be wrong.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and answered it.

"Any particular reason you and Emily will be in a Las Vegas wedding chapel watching two werewolves getting married tonight Seth?" she asked, not even saying hello.

"What?" I asked, swerving onto La Push Road and almost hitting one of the QTS buildings.

"Do I really need to repeat myself Seth?" she asked with an impatient sigh.

"No," I said as I turned again, passing the La Push sign, "Just caught me by surprise is all. I don't know, why the hell will I be in Vegas tonight?"

"Well, Seth," she said, "you know my visions of half breeds are a bit blurry, I'm still working on it so I mean I can see flickers of who all is there. It's Leah and Embry walking down the aisle with you and Emily watching."

I stepped on the gas, making a U-turn and heading towards the Cullen's house. "Well, anyways Emm and Rose had some Vegas tickets sitting around and I thought you might want to fly to Vegas to see your sister get married," suggested Alice.

Who had tickets to Las Vegas just sitting around? I pushed that out of my head, it didn't matter how she'd gotten the tickets, just that she had them.

I stopped in the middle of the road and made another U-turn. "Wait Alice when does the flight leave?" I asked almost breathlessly.

"Um in twenty minutes," she said, "but I know you can drive fast and I only just saw the vision…I'm sorry Seth!"

I sped towards Emily's. "Kay, Alice I'm getting Emily. I'll be there in five minutes. Okay?"

I hung up.

(Ashley's p.o.v.)

Soon Nessie came back, smiling and looking triumphant about something. I felt like it would be prying to ask.

Suddenly Seth's car parked in front of the house and he came running up the front steps and into the living room. This couldn't be good.

"Seth!" yelled Emily, "Get the hell out of my house!"

"No, Emily! you don't understand!" he yelled, breathless, "We gotta go to Vegas! And the flight leaves in seventeen minutes."

"What?" Emily and I asked at the same time. Everyone in the room turned to look at Seth.

"Look Alice just called and told me that Leah and Embry are going Vegas to run away and get married! Now I have two tickets to Las Vegas waiting for me at the Cullen's! So please could you come? I thought you might want to be there for when Leah get's married," explained Seth to Emily.

"So now your sister is getting married in Vegas?" I asked, standing up. Suddenly all of my misgivings from earlier came back. He did all of this just to make up some lie about his sister getting married in Vegas? What the fuck? Yeah, way to rip out my heart and stomp on it, Seth.

"Yeah, I'd prove it but Leah isn't gonna tell me that she's getting married in Vegas. So will you stay here with Nessie and the other girls? Jacob can take you home," begged Seth.

I found myself wanting to believe him; I really did. I remembered all of the good things he had done… That night in the meadow…

"Take a picture of them to prove it," I whispered. Seth nodded and kissed me; I wished it could have lasted longer, but obviously he had to rush. He then grabbed Emily's hand and helped her out of the door and down the porch steps.

"Oh," said Nessie when I sat down beside her, as if remembering something, "I have pictures of both of them to prove that it's them in the picture."

Maybe Nessie really would be a good friend of mine. I looked at her expectantly and she scrolled through her pictures until she found the one she was looking for.

There were four guys in the picture; on of the being Seth with Nessie in between them. Nessie looked a whole lot younger, eleven maybe. But I remembered what Seth had said about the rapid aging thing. It looked like it was summer. They were standing in front of Emily's house.

"See this is us last summer. That's Quil right there. Then there's Embry, he's the one getting married. After that, that's Seth, but of course you know that. And then there's me. See what I mean by rapid aging? That was last year. And then there's my boyfriend, Jacob," said Nessie.

I couldn't help but smile at the picture, and neither could Nessie. They were all caught in what looked like mid-laughter. It did make me a little sad though to think of what I was doing that time last year.

"Do you have a picture of his sister?" I asked quietly as everyone slowly went back to their conversations.

Nessie found a Christmas picture that also looked like it was from last year and showed it to me.

A middle aged woman who was probably Seth's mom, a man with brown hair and a mustache, a pale teenage boy with the same color hair as Renesmee, and stood in front of a Christmas tree. A teenage girl with the same eyes as Renesmee's stood in front of the boy, a little shorter. Seth stood between the teenage girl and a tan Native American girl with long black hair and a serious expression Nessie sat on the floor at the bottom. "Which one is Leah?" I asked.

Nessie pointed her out-she was the girl with the black hair-and I nodded, "Who's the rest of them?"

"That's Sue, Grandpa Charlie, Jake, my dad, my mom, Seth of course, then you know that's Leah of course, and then there's me," I explained.

I was a little surprised that her parents looked not much older than she did, but remembered they were frozen as teenagers, so I just smiled, "So do you have any proof that these guys are wolves? That they're not making it all up?"

"Yeah actually I do," she said going through the rest of my pictures, the majority of them she and Jake.

She showed me a picture. It was of her and a russet-y brown wolf that was a lot bigger than a normal size wolf; it was about for feet taller than she was.

"See, that's Jake," Nessie said with a warm smile.

Nessie flipped to another picture; one that had been taken high up. Jake and Seth running through the woods.

"Oh my God," I whispered as I took the phone from her hand, "I-I've seen this wolf before. The sandy one! It was the first day of summer school! It's Seth!"

"Uh huh," Nessie said with a nod.

(Seth's p.o.v.)

Emily and I got to Vegas in what I hoped was just in the nick of time. But given my luck lately…

"Where do we go from here?" Emily asked.

"Where they're going to get their Nevada marriage licenses," I answered, "I just hope they haven't gotten them already."

Emily and I got in time. The man at the counter was just telling Embry and Leah that they needed a witness. Hey what else were cousins and little brothers for?

"Need a witness?" I asked. Leah turned around to see us, looking surprised.

Leah moved her dress in front of her and shifted her weight, "When the hell did you two get here?"

"About the same time as you actually," I replied, "Just in on another plane."

"So anyways, how about that signature?" asked Emily as she stepped around Leah. She leaned down on the counter and signed her name; Emily Uley, in beautiful cursive letters on the paper. The guy at the counter printed out a fancy piece of paper, the one that you show everyone and Embry, Emily, and Leah signed it too.

The guy handed them the pretty one and they handed over the twelve dollars. After that we walked across the street to the chapel.

(Ashley's p.o.v.)

The meeting had lasted longer than I thought it would, three hours and thirty minutes. Nessie and I walked out to Jake's car at ten thirty because Jake was going to have to take me home.

Nessie hugged Jake and kissed him on the cheek as she got into the front seat of the car, I got in the backseat.

"Alice called Seth and said that Leah's getting married to Embry in Vegas and he and Emily went to see it all happen," Nessie said, "So now you've gotta take Ashley home."

"I know," he said as we backed out of the driveway, "Seth called me and told me all about it."

Then he turned around, "Oh by the way nice to meet you Ashley."

"Nice to meet you too Jacob," I said with a smile.

"Call me Jake," he said with a smile.

"Jake," she confirmed.

We got to my house a few minutes later after me listening to them talk about lots of things; I didn't butt in much.

As I was getting out of the car Nessie turned around to ask me a question. "Oh and Ashley? Do you mind doubling with Jake and I next week? I thought we could go see a movie."

"Yeah, sounds like fun," I said enthusiastically.

Nessie nodded and I shut the car door. I walked up the front steps and inside. I plopped down on the couch and pulled out my phone.

_My place our yours?_ I text him, smiling and waiting for a response.

(Seth's p.o.v.)

I got the text while I sat slouching on a velvet couch in the lobby. From Ashley: _Your place or mine? _

I smiled and text back: _Definitely yours. _

So, our relationship was back on? Thank God.

Fifteen minutes later Emily and I were sitting in tiny silver chairs watching Embry and Leah get married.

I have to admit I had always imagined my sister's wedding being, well not in Vegas. But whatever, she seemed happy so, so was I.

They had written their own vows. Embry started,"Leah, you may not know this, but I've loved you ever since the day I sat eyes on you in eighth grade. You are a beautiful, strong woman, and you don't take bullshit from anyone. I love that about you. Some say you are a bitch, I have to agree, but you're my bitch. Don't ever forget that, Leah. You are my other half, you're all there is for me, and I would not be me without you. I love you"

Damn, that was good. And the thing about it was that I was pretty sure that had come from the heart. I mean earlier today he had tried to blind himself to prove his love. Though I had been sharing a mind with Embry for the better part of ten years and had heard all of his dirty thoughts, some about Leah, I had to admit if I wanted anyone to be with my sister it would be him. But I would never tell him that, cuz you know I had to keep up the whole "I'll beat your ass if you hurt her, Call" look.

Leah took a breath and wiped some tears from her eyes. "Embry, by no means am I a religious woman, we wouldn't be in Sin City if I was, but I'm blessed to have you. You are like air to me, and there is no more denying our love. You are mine, and I am yours, and I plan to keep it that way for all of eternity. I know now that I'm your true other half, and that you'll do anything to keep me with you. You are an asshole, but that is the Embry I fell in love with, and I have no intention of changing him. I love you."

They placed the rings on each other's fingers and said the original vows with the "I do's" and all.

"You may kiss the bride."

Leah and Embry kissed and it was heartwarming and all, but I knew once Leah told mom she was going to murder her.

But since I knew after mom killed her and brought her back to clean up the mess she would want pictures, so I took out my phone and took some. And plus I needed the one for Ashley.

After we had hugged and all I sent the picture of Leah and Embry to Ash, it would kind of spoil the mood once I got to her house and I had to show her a picture of my sister. Ugh.

"Congrats you guys," I told them. After they started talking henna tattoos of each other's names I left.

(Ashley's p.o.v.)

I woke up to crashing outside of my window for the second time today and looked at my alarm clock; it was three thirty in the morning.

I smiled and went to my window. Seth could have just walked through the front door; no way in hell everyone in this house was asleep yet, plus it was raining- or shall I say slushing-outside. _And_ there was a spare key in the ceramic frog on the front porch. But Seth was just such a classy guy that he had to use the window.

Seth smiled at me from the same branch as earlier and did the same maneuver to get into my room as soon as I backed up.

He landed on the floorboards without making a noise and I smiled walking towards him. "Impressive," I whispered as I gripped the collar of his shirt and he leaned down.

"It's a wolf thing," he whispered back as he nuzzled his nose softly into my neck. I smiled and ran my fingers through his soft, dark hair.

He picked his head back up and locked his clear ice-blue eyes into mine. I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed myself up on my tiptoes.

As usual, I was still too short. It didn't matter though because Seth leaned down, ready, and kissed me.

It was a sweet kiss and I wanted more so as he drew his head back I pushed myself up farther and jumped, wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing him.

He carried me to my bed and I giggled. He ran his fingers through my corn silk hair and I unbuttoned his shirt.

It went on like this for about half an hour until we reach our usual limits, though I had a feeling that sometime in the near future we would be surpassing them completely, and I settled down to sleep.

Seth said he had to go do "wolf things" so I let him go. My sandy wolf was back, finally. *Smile.*

**A/N: So to clear up some things for those of you who don't follow my other stories: 1) The thing that Nessie was "smiling triumphantly" about was that she got to spend the night at Jake's, which sounds OOC (out of character) for Bella, but would make sense if you read "The Forbidden Fruit Tastes the Sweetest", my mainly Jake/Nessie story that is the second in a series and doesn't disappoint. It's also got some Leah/Embry p.o.v. in there… **

**2) Guess why Leah and Embry are getting married in Vegas? Guess why she self consciously moved her dress in front of her stomach? Guess why they're getting henna tattoos and not real ones? Dropping hints here, people. Cuz, you see, if you're reading the other story then you know, but since Seth doesn't know and won't until tomorrow and this is his and Ash's story, I can't say anything… **


End file.
